


Synthesia

by RedWavyOrca



Series: A Beautiful Mess [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guitarist Mark, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vocalist Donghyuck, a lot of cursing and swearing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWavyOrca/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: “Jangan marah ataupun kecewa jika tiba-tiba saja aku menghilang.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Beautiful Mess [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit peringatan dan imbauan:
> 
> \- Segala infromasi mengenai kegiatan produksi musik yang tertera didasarkan pada hasil penelusuran media internet, film dokumenter, dan sedikit pengalaman pribadi. Mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ataupun kesalahan mengenai informasi tersebut.
> 
> \- Beberapa bagian pada fanfiksi ini akan memuat konten dewasa dan kekerasan. Aku akan meninggalkan peringatan kecil pada setiap bagian awal chapter yang mengandung konten "itu". Pembaharuan rating juga akan terus dilakukan seiring berkembangnya cerita. 
> 
> \- Masih payah banget dalam dunia penulisan, jadi mohon maaf :’((((
> 
> \- Jadwal publikasi belum pasti, tapi akan aku usahakan secepatnya selesai sebelum jadwal perkuliahan dimulai (hhhhh)
> 
> Akhir kata, selamat membaca 💚

Senyum puas terukir di bibir Mark seusai jemarinya yang lincah tuntas mengukir tinta di atas lembaran _notepad._ Kilatan iris penuh semangat, menahan hasrat tidak sabar untuk memamerkan hasil _brainstorming-_ nya genap empat hari dan tiga malam. Dirinya memang bukan penulis yang andal, namun mengingat usianya yang belum genap 17 dan keberhasilannya merangkum sebuah aransemen orisinil membuat hati kecil Mark cukup berbangga diri.

Sebagaimana seharusnya, Mark datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Menempatkan bokongnya di atas bangku yang tidak lagi asing, berpakaian rapih dan apik, kembali membuka lembaran tugas sembari menanti satu persatu teman sekelasnya memenuhi ruangan. Dalam benaknya telah terpampang seluruh jadwal pelajaran yang akan ditelannya bulat-bulat hari itu, menghela napas kemudian: melelahkan.

Kedisiplinan dan kerja keras adalah kunci dari segala kebahagiaan yang akan terjamin nantinya, menjadikan Mark sebagai sosok paling berprinsip dan teguh, _pantas_ menyandang predikat siswa teladan dimana pun dirinya berpijak.

“Selamat pagi! Maaf saya datang terlambat!”

Maka Mark tak segan mendecak kasar ketika seseorang yang tidak terduga datang, menyanggah tinggi seluruh prinsip hidupnya, rela tersenyum bodoh demi mengundang tawa,

Berantakan. Sosoknya berpostur ramping, tidak luar biasa tinggi, namun ideal. Rambut gelap berombak yang menjuntai asal dari dalam _hoodie_ kelabu, jas sekolah yang berkerut, celana sekolah yang sedikit menggantung, dan sepasanng _sneakers_ Nike Air Max bertali yang tidak diikat. Sebelah lengannya diangkat tinggi, menyandang ransel Quicksilver hitam di sebelah pundak—dengan santainya cengar-cengir selagi menyerahkan selembar surat izin kepada guru di depan kelas setelah terlambat _nyaris_ 20 menit.

Cengiran itu _, astaga_.

“Lee Donghyuck, alibi aneh apa lagi yang akan kau gunakan?” guru itu menerima surat dengan ketus, menyiratkan tatpaan sinis ditengah keadaan kelas yang mulai gaduh. “Diculik alien?”

Mungkin hanya Mark yang melihat, namun Donghyuck memainkan lidahnya jengah, sebuah poin buruk dalam kamus etiket hidup seorang Mark Lee.

Menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, Donghyuck menjawab nyeleneh. “Terlambat bangun, tertinggal bus, dan dihadang seekor anak anjing yang menggemaskan.”

Seisi kelas kemudian menimpalinya dalam nada gurau, menyebut Donghyuck berdusta dan mengada-ada dalam gurau. 

“Duduk.”

Dalam balut pongah, Donghyuck berjalan meninggalkan guru yang kini berkecak pinggang, menahan segala emosi yang berhasil dipancing sang murid. Lain hati, beberapa teman sekelasnya menepuk bahu Donghyuck ringan kala berpapasan, berbagi sepatah gurau, menebar senyum dan sedikit tawa. Semuanya terhenti kala Donghyuck melempar asal tas sekolahnya ke atas bangku yang bersarang di belakang punggung Mark.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu dari jemari yang sudah dihafalnya. Sepasang iris yang mengerling jahil. Otoritas garis keras, menyiratkan dominasi nan ketara yang—sekali lagi— menampar keras harga diri Mark.

“Mohon kerja samanya untuk hari ini, _Tuan Dinding_.”

Tidak ada lagi kata lain yang keluar dari mulutnya. Donghyuck melipat kedua kedua tangannya, menunduk, terlelap di balik kain ransel yang mulai kumal.

Adalah Lee Donghyuck, murid pindahan berparas seelok malaikat, namun tengil setengah mati.

Adalah Lee Donghyuck, sosok ekstrovert bersuara lantang, kerap berujar semaunya, bergaul dan dikenal seluruh penghuni sekolah sekaligus dibenci seluruh guru perihal perilakunya; pemuda berkelakar asing yang selalu tertidur di balik punggungnya.

Adalah Lee Donghyuck, pencetak rekor total nilai ujian minggu tertinggi dalam 4 tahun terakhir, meraih angka sempurna dalam seluruh kuis interim mata pelajaran eksak.

Adalah Lee Donghyuck, empu dari suara semanis persik di tengah musim semi, sosok bebal yang kerap luluh dalam tutur puitis.

Adalah Lee Donghyuck, sosok yang ciptanya seakan rasuk dalam sabda tak terucap, terukir dalam sastra yang tak tertuliskan.

**Adalah Lee Donghyuck** , tafsir nyata semburat sintesia.

Di atas segala anomali kehidupan, rha porak poranda, dan kecantikan tragedi, dirinya akan selalu berdiri kokoh, tersenyum memandang matahari yang tenggelam bersama eksistensinya.

* * *

**Synthesia**

  
_Reality might be a nightmare monster, but you will always be my comforting illusion._


	2. : Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuck berdiri seorang diri di sana, dengan segala warna baru yang belum pernah Mark saksikan sebelumnya.

“Bunda bertanya soal kenapa semalam pulang terlambat,”

Mark menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda yang tengah bersender pada kusen pintu kamar, lalu mendengus lemah. Jemarinya sibuk merapihkan dasi dan lengan kemeja seragam yang telah dikenakan, mengamati kembali sosok pemuda itu yang nampaknya baru saja selesai mandi. Helai surai gelap pemuda itu menggelayut lembap, lengkap dengan handuk yang bertengger pada lehernya. Aroma segar sabun mandi menguar liar, menelisik setiap ruang indra Mark yang belum peka benar akibat udara pagi. Kaki yang disilangkan, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan aksi menggusak rambutnya yang basah.

“Belajar.” jawab Mark cepat.

“Belajar? Di studio _band_ milik Doyoung?”

Mark memutar bola matanya. “Aku yakin kau mempunyai banyak tugas yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang memata-matai kegiatan adik laki-lakimu setiap harinya, _hyung_.”

“Sembarangan. Untuk apa aku memata-mataimu, bocah? Informanku itu banyak jumlahnya, kau tahu?” pemuda itu—Lee Youngho—menimpal separuh terkekeh, menghadiahi Mark dengan sebuah jitakan di dahi. “Tidak sopan.”

Kakak lelakinya memang dikenal sebagai sosok yang mengenal dan dikenal semua orang. Dari 7 miliar manusia di muka bumi, entah bagaimana caranya sang kakak bisa mengenal sosok pemuda panutan karir mental seorang Mark Lee, Kim Doyoung. Masih terekam jelas dalam memoar soal bagaimana Mark nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya kala sang abang tiba-tiba menepuk akrab bahu Doyoung di sebuah kafe, mengobrol santai layaknya sepasang sahabat lama. Sejak saat itu benaknya tidak pernah berhenti bertanya soal bagaimana semesta bekerja.

Yang lebih tua memberenggut, menempatkan dirinya di atas kursi belajar milik Mark dengan kedua kaki panjangnya yang tersilang. “Kenapa tidak izin ke Bunda? Kau tahu sendiri jikalau dia sering melebih-lebihkan keadaan.”

“Justru aku melakukannya karena dia _suka_ melebih-lebihkan keadaan.”

“Dan membuatku harus merapihkan semua kekacauan yang kau buat?” ujar Johnny dalam ritme tinggi, disusul dengan desahan pasrah. “Usiamu sudah hampir 17 tahun, Mark. Bukannya aku pelit dan tidak mau membantumu, hanya saja semalam bukan waktu yang tepat. Parameter kesabaranku sudah nyaris menginjak batas maksimum, dan aku juga masih punya kehidupan sendiri. Ada banyak hal lain yang harus aku selesaikan.”

Sepercik rasa bersalah menghantui Mark yang kini justru sibuk membereskan tumpukan buku pelajaran di atas meja belajar. Johnny sudah terlalu sering membantunya keluar dari segala percekcokan dengan sang Bunda yang overposesif. Tidak jarang Bunda melarang Mark pergi menghabiskan petang untuk rehat sejenak bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Sembilan tahun awal karirnya sebagai siswa diisi penuh dengan kegiatan kupu-kupu: datang ke sekolah untuk belajar, kemudian pulang ke rumah untuk belajar lagi. Baru akhir-akhir ini, Mark memutuskan untuk memulai petualangannya di dunia luar. Belum terlalu liar memang, namun sudah cukup membuat kuantitas perdebatan diantaranya dan sang Bunda meningkat drastis.

“Maaf,” Mark menjeda seraya menutup resleting tas. “ponselku habis baterai semalam. Aku akan memberitahunya pagi ini.”

“ _Yeah_ , tentu saja.” Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengernyit sarkas, mencubit gemas kedua pipi Mark. Mark tidak pernah suka kelakar Johnny yang terkadang memberlakukannya selayak boneka. Maka Mark mengusir pelan jemari dingin Johnny, melangkah keluar dari kamar kemudian.

Johnny tersenyum simpul. “Mark,”

Sekali lagi, Mark menoleh. Kali ini telah siap menggendong ransel gelapnya.

“Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini. Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk membelamu setiap harinya. Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun pilihanmu nantinya, namun bukankah berdusta terus juga melelahkan?” Johnny berujar dengan lirih, masih mempertahankan senyumnya. “Jika kamu mau fokus bermusik untuk kedepannya, aku akan membantumu menjelaskannya pada Ayah dan Bunda. Aku juga bisa membantumu belajar hingga lulus SMA nanti, kau tahu, memastikan nilaimu tidak terjun bebas ke permukaan. Tidak selamanya buah akan terjatuh tak jauh dari pohonnnya, bukan begitu? Kau tidak perlu menyimpan segalanya seorang diri.”

Ah, Mark akan selalu mencintai setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Johnny: penuh implikasi, membuatnya sesaat tercenung dari segala ego sering yang membabi buta. Refleknya kemudian menuntut gerak defensif, membuang tatapan matanya jauh-jauh dari iris gelap Johnny yang menatapnya penuh makna, tanpa sadar menggenggam pegangan ransel lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sisi dewasa Johnny tidak akan pernah membuat Mark bosan untuk membanjirinya dengan rasa kagum.

Lee Youngho, lebih senang dipanggil Johnny, mahasiswa Psikologi Pasca-sarjana, dikenal jenius dan teladan, perangai tenang dan tutur kata lembut, wajah bak pangeran kisah fantasi, namun lebih sensitif dan peka dibandingkan siapapun yang pernah Mark kenal dalam 16 tahun terakhir. Sosok pertama yang akan selalu menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun, sekaligus orang pertama yang membuat Mark memiliki impian dan cita-cita.

Hanya Johnny satu-satunya _hyung_ yang mampu menegurnya tanpa kesan menilai terlalu dalam ataupun menggurui. Mark sering menerima nasihat penuh analogi, implikasi, ataupun konotasi sederhana karena Mark percaya betul sang kakak tahu dirinya menyukai kata-kata yang rumit nan ayu. Tapi yang paling Mark sukai adalah bagaimana Johnny khatam betul soal segala tabiatnya, menghargai setiap sisi pesona dan ketidaksempurnaan yang Mark miliki. Tidak pernah ia ucapkan secara gamblang memang, namun Mark akan selalu menghormati Johnny (walaupun, ya, dirinya juga lelah menjadi monyet guyonan Johnny 24/7).

Sesaat sebelum Mark hendak berterima kasih, senyuman yang tercetak pada wajah Johnny berubah menjadi cengiran usil.

“Dan lain kali, kau juga harus mentraktirku makan malam untuk segala tindak mulia yang telah aku lakukan untukm— _oh_ , ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar dengan ‘ _Si-Brengsek-Tukang-Tidur-Jenius_ ’? Tolong sampaikan salam cintaku untuknya setelah membuatmu berguling uring-uringan minggu lalu!”

“Sampai jumpa nanti sore, _hyung_.”

Mark mampu mendengar tawa renyah Johnny dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup.

* * *

**Synthesia**

  
_Reality is a nightmare monster, but you will always be my comforting illusion._

* * *

Mark tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa.

“Hari ini Pak- _astaga-kuno-sekali_ -Jeon tidak bisa hadir karena putri sulungnya yang demam sejak semalam. Dengan demikian, pada pagi yang sendu ini, saya berdiri di depan kelas untuk menjalankan titah terakhir Beliau sebelum sibuk mencari resep bubur yang paling sederhana." Mata pelajaran sejarah dunia, pukul 10 tepat. “Selamat datang di Ruang Forum Diskusi Terbuka 101.”

Sebuah senyuman penuh konotasi, menyiratkan secercah kuasa yang adi. “Nama saya Lee Donghyuck. Mohon kerjasamanya.”

Lagi-lagi, surainya yang ikal tampak berantakan karena baru saja terbangun dari kantuk yang menghantui Donghyuck sejak pukul 8 pagi tadi. Bibirnya tampak penuh, setengah terbuka seusai berbicara, memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapih. Kemeja seragamnya terlapis _outer_ gelap berlengan panjang, mencetak postur tubuh yang ramping. Gaya busana yang asal semakin lengkap dengan 2 kancing kemeja teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka, memamerkan kaus dalaman gelap yang bersemayam di baliknya.

Kedekatan spesial diantara Pak Jeon dan Lee Donghyuck akan selalu menjadi rahasia umum di khalayak luas, mengingat kejelian sang siswa tengil dalam mata pelajaran non eksak. Di atas segala fakta yang ada, Mark tetap memilih untuk bertindak skeptis. Jujur, Mark rela mengakui dirinya memang cukup payah dalam ranah pelajaran sejarah. Namun untuk menggantikan posisi seorang guru di kelas selagi absen— _wow_.

Mark akui Donghyuck memang cerdas, namun tidak sampai di posisi tangan kanan seorang guru senior (ditambah lagi, murid itu justru berujar sarkas dan menyebut sang guru bergaya kuno). Demi apapun, seluruh omong kosong ini membuat amarah menjalar cepat ke sekujur tubuh Mark, membuatnya sendiri nyaris tersedak.

Kondisi kelas yang nyaris anti-kondusif juga tidak membantu menenangkan Mark yang sudah siap meledak. Kini ruangan kelasnya penuh dengan suara gelak tawa dan sahutan yang mengelukan nama Donghyuck. Tentu saja, baru pindah 6 bulan lalu dan langsung menggemparkan seisi sekolah, bagaimana tidak dipuja?

Tidak sampai jarum bergulir semakin jauh hingga akhirnya Donghyuck berhasil mengendalikan ritme kelas yang kacau. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengatur _slide_ presentasi yang ternyata telah dipersiapkan tempo hari. Suasana kelas kembali tenang ketika Donghyuck dengan mulusnya mematikan lampu, memulai kelas dengan kalimat nyentrik. “Yang kuat menulis sejarah, yang lemah tertindas, sudah siap bertemu dengan berbagai kejanggalan dalam setiap kisah yang dianggap sudah sempurna?”

Seisi ruangan berseru keras dan Mark sudah siap mencekik mati seluruh urat nadinya.

Sontak menjadi poros perhatian, Donghyuck membacakan setiap silabel yang terpampang pada setiap laman presentasi, tak lupa membubuhkan sedikit opini dan humor selagi membuat kesimpulan. Setiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibirnya bagaikan sihir, secara tidak logis membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terjerembab, luluh dalam pesona yang tidak wajar. Secara tidak langsung, ikut membungkam tuli segala kebencian Mark padanya untuk sesaat.

Ketika Donghyuck menyampaikan materi, langkah sempitnya mengedar dari ufuk timur hingga barat. Bagai radar, irisnya mencerna jeli setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya, memancarkan api nyali dan kepercayaan diri yang membumbung tinggi. Eksistensinya memaksa semua orang untuk luluh dengan sosoknya, memanipulasi cara pandang seluruh pendengar untuk setuju dengan gagasannya yang begitu mentah dan liar.

Segala penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu subjektif nan cerdas, membuat Mark hendak meludah pada fakta dimana 95% kegiatan Donghyuck di kelas hanyalah tidur dan bergurau. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sosok yang setiap harinya datang terlambat dengan tampang kacau, dan hal itu justru menodai segala kerja keras Mark di sekolah untuk 1 tahun terakhir.

Satu detik. Ketika Donghyuck tanpa sengaja melempar pandangnya ke deretan bangkunya, kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu. _Statis_ dan _simetris_. Lantas untaian kata yang tengah dilafalkan Donghyuck terputus, sesaat terbeku. Hanya sebuah tatapan, namun Mark merasa seakan Donghyuck mengintervensi ruang benak pribadi, menyerap habis segala informasi yang terpatri di dalamnya.

Mengintimidasi namun atraktif. Mark menyukainya

_Apa?_

“Pak guru Lee Donghyuck~!”

Seisi ruangan berubah gaduh, menginterupsi kelas yang tengah berjalan.

Panggilan barusan teruntuk Donghyuck terasa bagai hinaan, namun ekspresi wajah yang Donghyuck berikan tetaplah tenang (dibaca: sangat menjengkelkan, terkhusus untuk Mark). “Silahkan?” ucapnya singkat tanpa gentar, berusaha menganalisa keadaan.

“Kau lupa menjelaskan soal latar belakang terjadinya Revolusi Industri Inggris! Ayolah, jika hanya soal sebab dan akibat umum kami juga sudah memahaminya sejak sekolah menengah. Segala informasi itu sudah terpampang jelas di buku catatan kami.” pemuda di bangku tengah—Mark mengenalnya sebagai pendebat ulung kelas, Hyunjin, berujar dalam intonasi yang menantang. Ujaran tersebut kemudian disusul suara kikikan kecil dari gerombolan di sekitarnya. “Penjelasanmu kurang jelas, Pak.”

Donghyuck terdiam sejenak, kerling matanya mengandai kalem.

“Peralihan tenaga manusia ke tenaga mesin. Kemampuan adikuasa Britania Raya pada masa itu—negara adidaya dalam kendali kerajaan parlementar,” tukas Donghyuck kemudian. “teknologi karya James Watt pada tahun 1698, aufklarung, dan kemamkmuran tindak kolonilisasi terhadap negara-negara timur. Semuanya terpampang jelas pada _slide_ ketiga presentasi, dari segi mana penjelasanku kurang jelas? Atau dirimu saja yang memilih untuk berlagak pongah?”

Sorakan riuh mengudara.

Mark menyeringai tipis. Walau dirinya sangat membenci Donghyuck, ia akan selalu menyukai halaman sarkasme dalam pribadinya yang mencolok, satu sisi yang tidak pernah Mark miliki. Johnny sering bilang bahwa terkadang dirinya terlalu naif. Ia butuh sedikit bobot sarkasme dan selera humor garing yang nyelekit agar mampu mengintimidasi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

“Maksudku adalah,” Hyunjin mendongakkan wajahnya. “Apakah insiden penembakkan Franz Ferdinand benar bukan sebuah guna-guna pihak ekstrimis agar keduanya mampu berperang?”

Donghyuck mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Maaf?”

“Coba kembali ke _slide_ pertama, Lee. Di sana terpampang jelas soal dominasi Britania Raya di muka bumi. Hal itu tidak terkecuali ketika tahun 1914 Blok Sentral mulai menebarkan kiprahnya. Mereka, anggota Blok Sentral, hendak menyaingi Inggris dan segala kesombongannya. Bukankah alasan tertembaknya seorang putra mahkota oleh seorang ekstrimis terdengar terlalu klise untuk memulai sebuah perang?”

Dalam hati, Mark berdecak kesal. Omong kosong, perdebatan ini tidak masuk akal. Walau demikian, sama sekali bukan rahasia bahwa tragedi Perang Dunia I akan selalu menjadi misteri mengingat belum canggihnya teknologi dan manipulasi hasil dokumentasi berskala global. Meski sudah tersebar jelas informasi yang terkait, hal tersebut belum mampu mencegah beredarnya pro-kontra seiring belum adanya bukti yang signifikan.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Donghyuck, irisnya menyipit. “Kita tidak akan melanjutkan perdebatan. Topik ini berada di luar ranah pembahasan materi. Revolusi Industri Inggris tidak berkaitan dengan peristiwa Perang Dunia I—“

“Dan di sana lah letak kesalahanmu.” sahut Hyunjin memotong ucapan, memindahkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas meja. “Revolusi Industri Inggris pada abad ke-18 _sangat_ berkaitan dengan Perang Dunia I. Jika tidak, coba jelaskan eksistensi berbagai jenis senjata dan teknologi transportasi pada masa itu jika memang keduanya tidak berkaitan.”

“Oke, aku memang salah. Kedua peristiwa itu memang saling berkaitan, namun tidak untuk _latar belakang_ peristiwa Revolusi Industri—yang mana—merupakan materi utama dalam diskusi pelajaran hari ini. Oleh karena itu, omong kosong ini akan saya hentikan. ”

Mark secara gamblang menjadi saksi bagaimana sebuah seringai terukir pada wajah Hyunjin pada detik selanjutnya. “Dan kau dengan berani menyebut kelas ini sebagai ‘Ruang Forum Diskusi Terbuka 101’, Tuan Lee?”

Rasa kalut mengalir deras dalam kepala Mark. Hyunjin hanya ingin mempermainkan Donghyuck dalam kegiatan debat omong kosong untuk 30 menit kedepan.

Langkah Donghyuck terhenti, dadanya membusung kala irisnya memburu tatapan Hyunjin yang tidak kalah ganas. “Aku tidak akan berujar banyak soal perdebatan ini mengingat pokok materi pembahasan hari ini belum tuntas.”—sudut bibirnya terangkat—“Tapi, aku akan mecoba untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu semaksimal mungkin, _yang maha agung_ , Hwang Hyunjin.”

Tegas dan tebal—adanya pemberian penekanan dalam setiap silabelnya kala mengeja nama Hyunjin terasa tajam. Menarik.

Menyaksikan suasana kelas perlahan memanas, Donghyuck memulai argumentasinya dengan tenang. “The Casus Belli, Insiden penembakkan Frans Ferdinand, putra mahkota kerajaan Austria-Hungaria, oleh serdadu Serbia bernama Gavrillo Principe, 28 Juni 1914. Sebuah tragedi? Atau akal-akalan terorganisir oleh serdadu ekstrimis agar mampu membalik keadaan?

“Sejarah mencatat kegiatan Austria yang mengadakan kegiatan latihan militer di tanah Bosnia. Serbia memandang kegiatan tersebut sebagai tindak nyata pelecehan bagi negerinya yang ingin sekali menguasai Boznia Herezgovania. Keadaan diperparah dengan keduanya yang berlainan kubu: Austria bersama Blok Sentral dan Serbia dengan Sekutu. Yang mungkin harus diluruskan adalah bagaimana cara kita memandang dua pelaku utama dalam insiden ini: Frans Ferdinand dan Gavrillo Principe. “ jelas Donghyuck dengan tegas. Sepercik api seakan menjalar cepat di dalam ruang kelas, membungkam segala kegaduhan yang mendominasi keadaan sebelumnya. “Franz Ferdinand sudah membawa banyak masalah bagi kerajaan Austria sejak pernikahan _morganatic_ -nya bersama sang istri. Diktaktorial—dirinya memegang kendali signifikan terhadap segala aktivitas militer Austria. Dengan demikian, jika kalian beranggapan soal Franz yang memulai masalah terlebih dulu, jawaban kalian tepat berdasarkan bukti sejarah.”

“Poin kedua,” ucap Donghyuck diplomatis. “Usia Gavrillo belum genap 20 kala pistolnya menebus 2 nyawa manusia; masih labil dan lemah. Hal itu mengundang lahirnya segala konspirasi, termasuk soal bagaimana Austria yang sebenarnya merencanakan pembunuhan Franz karena— _ayolah_ , mustahil rasanya seorang anak berusia 19 tahun mampu menembus pertahanan tertebal milik Austria karena keinginnnya sendiri. Ada juga yang mengatakan sesungguhnya Serbia berlaku demikian untuk menakuti Austria, merasa dirinya kuat ditopang sekutu. Beberapa sejarawan juga beranggapan bahwa sesungguhny Franz sendiri adalah seorang pengkhianat kerajaan, mengingat masalah pernikahannya yang mencoreng nama baik darah suci.”

Hening sedepa.

Hyunjin terkekeh kecil.

“Jadi,” Hyunjin melipat kedua lengannya. “benar jika sejarah mencatat sebuah kekeliruan?”

“Berdasarkan penyataanku yang barusan, iya. Berbicara secara keilmuan, _tidak._ ” jawab Donghyuck cepat, mengundang kerutan pada kening Mark. Itu bukan jawaban yang Mark prediksikan akan keluar dari pemikiran Donghyuck yang umumnya kental akan opini.

“Yang Austria tuntut adalah kelalaian Serbia dalam kegiatan investigasi dan tuduhan atas lalainya pengawasan di tempat kejadian. Tetapi sekali lagi, Gavrillo adalah seorang ekstrimis. Secara hukum, Serbia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun karena peristiwa terjadi di Bosnia dan segala tindakan ekstrimis tidak bergerak di bawah kendali sebuah negara. Sejarah mencatat rangkaian peristiwa yang tertulis, _namun_ —“ Donghyuck menyipit jahil, tersenyum licik. “—tidak dengan fakta dimana Serbia memiliki orang dalam yang bekerja untuk Austria.”

Seisi kelas mulai gaduh. Mark bersumpah ia tidak tahu soal fakta yang satu itu. Bisikan " _Benarkah_ ” dan “ _Yang benar?”_ membuat seisi kelas tenggelam dalam perdebatan.

“Jika memang benar adanya demikian, berarti selama ini Serbia berdusta soal segala pernyataannya soal mereka yang tidak campur tangan dalam tragedi Cassus Belli?”

Donghyuck mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan tinggi, mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya belum selesai berbicara, menuntut kembali ruang untuk berpendapat. “Benar. Adanya orang dalam memungkinkan terjadinya kebocoran informasi soal kelemahan pertahanan Austria; membuka peluang untuk siapapun mendobrak pintu kamar tidur Frans Ferdinand di malam hari. _Toh_ pada akhirnya, Austria akan tetap menyerang Serbia apapun alasannya. Tragedi Perang Dunia I akhirnya tetap terjadi. Semuanya kembali lagi pada kalimat yang telah saya ucapkan sebelumnya: yang kuat mencatat sejarah, yang lemah tertindas. Apa saya salah?”

Mark tercengang. Bagaimana caranya seseorang mampu berbicara semulus itu? Memanipulasi seluruh atensi dan pendapat pada satu titik temu dimana segala hal terdengar begitu subjektif namun tidak egois?

“Kurasa itu saja sudah cukup. Apa diskusi soal ini sudah boleh saya tutup? Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kita bahas.” Donghyuck kembali berucap.

Hyunjin menepuk kedua tangannya, tersenyum puas. “Luar biasa.” komentarnya dalam rona terpukau yang dibuat-buat, menahan segala amarah dalam senyum getir.

Sebuah anggukan ringan sebanyak satu kali, pertanda Donghyuck sudah kembali siap untuk melanjutkan pemaparan presentasinya. Seusai _slide_ terakhir presentasi ditayangkan, Donghyuck kembali membuka sesi tanya jawab (dan Mark berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari tatapan Donghyuck yang mengintimidasi, mengabaikan segala bising dan kericuhan akibat silang pendapat yang kembali terulang), kemudian membagikan selembaran soal evaluasi.

“Semua jawabannya tersedia di buku catatan. Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi pagi, jadi kalian santai saja.” tukas Donghyuck mudah.

Begitu menjengkelkan.

Donghyuck kembali duduk di atas bangkunya dan ikut mengerjakan soal, membolak-balik lembar laman buku catatan sebelum akhirnya sibuk menorehkan tinta pena di atas lembar jawaban miliknya. Mark sempat melirik sekilas, mengamati bagaimana Donghyuck secara seksama meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis di dalam bukunya, kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan soal yang belum ia isi.

“Selesai.”

Tepat 15 menit ketika Mark masih larut dalam upaya meringkas definisi soal nomor terakhir, Donghyuck berdiri mendebrak kursinya tanpa ampun. Dalam hati Mark merutuk soal bagaimana seseorang mampu menulis sebuah esai panjang disertai berbagai tuntutan perincian yang detil dalam waktu cepat, dan yang mengerikan, apik nan akurat.

Sosok ramping itu kemudian melenggang dari bangkunya. Mark seolah mampu merasakan aura yang mencekiknya secara khayal. Donghyuck semakin mendekat dan Mark dapat _merasakannya_ : segala tuntutan atensi yang menarik perhatiannya. Suara gesekan _sneakers_ di atas keramik, lengan bajunya yang bergesekan dengan daun meja, semuanya berdentum dalam telinga Mark, membuat telinganya berdenyut-denyut.

Diluar dugaan, Mark merasakan sosok itu justru berhenti. Tepat di sampingnya.

“Pembahasan soal ini.” ujung jemari Donghyuck menunjuk ke salah satu kalimat yang telah Mark tulis dengan rapih.

Begitu intens. Mark menggenggam erat pena di tangannya.

“Kau membuatnya terlihat sangat rumit. Pak Jeon tidak akan menyukai pembahasan yang bertele-tele. Dan satu lagi, Peristiwa Bastille terjadi pada tanggal 17 Juli, bukan 17 Juni.”

Begitu saja, kemudian pemuda itu berlalu, meletakkan lembar jawabannya yang sudah terisi penuh di atas meja guru yang kosong. Kembali duduk di atas bangkunya, menunduk, tertidur dalam posisi yang nyaman.

Putus. Urat kesabaran Mark baru saja terputus. Donghyuck, si murid pindahan jenius, baru saja mengomentari hasil kerjanya yang memakan seluruh kuasanya dalam berpikir. Donghyuck baru saja menyebut hasil kerjanya terlalu "bertele-tele" ketika dirinya memang sengaja menumpahkan segala fakta yang ada untuk meminimalisir kesalahan. Donghyuck baru saja memberi penilaian seakan dirinya selalu benar dan Mark _salah_. 

Ego yang meledak membawa wajahnya berpaling dari lembaran soal yang belum tuntas, menatap Donghyuck yang masih terpejam.

“Lee,” ucap Mark dalam geram.

Tidak ada respon; masih tertidur seakan sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi. Mark pun berdecak malas, sekali lagi memanggil Donghyuck, kali ini sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

“ _Lee Donghyuck_ ,”

Seakan baru menyadari ada yang memanggilnya, Donghyuck mendongakkan wajahnya, menaikan sebelah alis. “Ya?”

Donghyuck menunggu responnya. _Mampus,_ Mark menahan napas—ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sepasang iris gelap Donghyuck yang tampak mengantuk menatapnya begitu santai dan damai, namun tetap awas terhadap setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Bagaikan hewan ganas di tengah hutan: aura yang sarat dan berbahaya. Mark dapat merasakan instingnya menjerit liar, meminta pertolongan.

_Ini bukan ide yang bagus._

“Yang barusan itu,” Mark bersumpah dirinya mati-matian mengontrol oktaf suara yang keluar agar terdengar kokoh dan tegas. “maksudnya apa?”

_Bodohbodohbodoh, harusnya aku mengintimidasinya, bukan ketakutan seperti ini!_

Donghyuck mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, mengindikasikan dirinya yang belum paham betul. “Hah? Aku tidak paham.”

“Tentang apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku, tentang jawabanku yang terlalu bertele-tele, kurang tepat, dan yang lainnya.”

Donghyuck—dengan nada ceria yang sama sekali tidak Mark duga—menepuk dahinya, meringis dalam senyuman tipis. “Ah!” katanya kemudian. “Soal yang barusan?”

_Dasar brengsek, mati saja sana. Tidak usah pura-pura lupa soal segala upayamu untuk membuatku gila. Kau tidak pernah berusaha, kau tidak pernah berjuang dan berkeringat. Pembuat keributan sepertimu tidak pantas diberkahi kecerdasan semacam itu. Kau—_

Donghyuck mengelus pelan permukaan jemarinya sebelum menjawab.“Tolong jangan marah, tapi menurutku kau terlalu berusaha keras untuk memukau Si-Tua-Jeon itu. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan seluruh tenaga dan tinta bolpoinmu untuk menyalin seluruh kata yang tertulis di buku catatan. Sebutkan saja semua poin penting dari setiap peristiwa. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Pak Tua itu memberimu nilai sempurna.”

Tepat saat Mark hendak menyergah ucapannya yang dirasa salah, Donghyuck meraih sebuah bungkusan kecil dari dalam saku, mengulurkannya pada Mark. Ketika wajahnya mendongak, dilihatnya Donghyuck membalas tatapan dengan teduh. “Kau kelihatan tegang, mau permen karet?”

Tentu saja. Terdengat tipikal. Sangat _Lee Donghyuck_.

Merasa baru saja menyianyiakan waktunya yang berharga, Mark berusaha menggertak. “Dengar, aku tidak ingin banyak basa-basi, Lee.”

“Oh? Tidak suka permen karet?”

Mark mendesis sebal, sebelah tangannya mengepal erat sebelum ia memuntahkan seluruh rasa bencinya pada pemuda yang masih mengulurkan sebungkus permen murahan. “Aku ingin bertanya soal apa maksudmu _menilai_ hasil pekerjaanku seenaknya seolah aku _memintamu_ untuk melakukan hal itu.”

Sebut saja hipokrit, namun Mark selalu membenci label prodigi; dengan mudahnya meraih segala emas dalam hidup tanpa perlu berusaha keras, terutama seorang Lee Donghyuck. Dirinya tak mampu menahan gelombang amarah dan mulut yang tercengang ketika wali kelasnya menyebut Donghyuck berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi dalam seluruh pelajaran eksak semester lalu.

Masih jauh kebih banyak orang di Korea Selatan— _heck_ , bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia— yang jauh lebih layak untuk memegang kuasa jenius dalam kegiatan belajar. Mereka, orang yang belajar mati-matian demi mendapat nilai sempurna. Mereka, yang rela meregang waktu tidur dan bermain demi mencapai kepuasan nantinya. Banyak yang jauh lebih menghargai proses dan berusaha keras agar nantinya mampu mengkaji ilmu secara sistematis. Setidaknya _bukan_ seorang Lee Donghyuck yang hanya bisa berguyon dan tidur.

“Kalau begitu, biar aku balik pertanyaanmu barusan.” suara monoton Donghyuck membuat Mark kembali berpijak setelah mengawang-awang, menyadarkannya kembali pada situasi yang dirasa mulai genting. Mark menelan ludahnya bulat ketika sang lawan bicara mulai mengamatinya lamat-lamat, menjilat bibirnya ganas, sekilas predatorik. “Apa-apaan dengan tatapan mata lancangmu selama kelas berlangsung? Kau mau _menelanjangiku_ atau bagaimana?”

Pertanyaan Donghyuck sanggup membuat iris Mark terbelalak, menyalang tidak terima. “Jaga ucapanmu, Lee. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal serendah itu. Mungkin kamu saja yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa dirimu itu memang layak untuk dilihat dan dipuja.”

“Ah, ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah memprediksi sepatah dua kata pembelaan akan keluar dari mulutmu itu." Donghyuck sempat melepaskan kekehan kecil ketika kembali bersitatap dengan Mark. "Oh—jangan marah seperti itu, Lee. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti ataupun mengintimidasimu dengan kata-kataku.”

Mark menggeritkan giginya. “Aku tidak marah.”

“Oh ya? Kalau begitu coba jelaskan soal bagaimana sekarang kau menatapku nyalang bagai hewan yang kelaparan?” Donghyuck memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menyipitkan matanya usil. “ _Aigoo_ , menyeramkan sekali~ Aku takut~”

_Yang benar saja. Ini sudah kelewatan._

“Lucu sekali, Lee.” Elak Mark malas.

Donghyuck tergelak dalam tawa sampai kedua matanya terpejam. Perlahan, Iris gelap Mark mulai menelusuri setiap inci detil pemuda di hadapannya. Begitu cerah, senyumnya amat lebar dan manis, mampu memikat siapapun yang memandang jika tidak mengenal pribadinya yang bar-bar. Setiap helai rambutnya bergelombang lembut, begitu acak namun tetap nyaman dipandang. Sementara ujung matanya menujam layu, kulit sawo matangnya seakan berpendar di bawah sinar matahari. Begitu indah, namun Mark sarat akan ampun untuk seseorang yang berani mempermainkan dirinya.

“ _Well_ , sebenarnya, tidak sekali ini saja kau melihatku seperti ini, Mark Lee. Aku tahu kau melihat ke arahku _setiap saat_.“ Donghyuck meletakan tangannya di atas meja, dengan cepat mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah keduanya. “Saat aku baru datang ke sekolah, saat aku tertidur di kelas, saat aku memesan makanan di kantin, saat aku bermain dengan Renjun, mungkin juga di setiap detik kala aku berpijak di muka bumi. Kau menatapku setiap saat, dengan kedua mata besarmu yang menyebalkan itu— _you were eyefucking me the whole time and it’s fucking obvious_. Apa yang kau lakukan? Menganalisa? Mengobservasi? Atau mungkin … mengagumi?

“Sungguh dungu jika kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak tahu soal kebencianmu padaku. Aku tidak melakukan sedikit pun hal buruk padamu, dan ini yang aku dapatkan sebagai balasan?”

_Skak mat_. Hening sedepa ditengah keramaian kelas yang membabi buta. Sebuah seringai dibalas teguk ketakutan.

“Jika kau tidak mampu membalas yang barusan, kuanggap _benar_ bahwa kau memang ingin _menelanjangiku_ selama kelas berlangsung.”

Mark tidak pernah berbicara dengan Donghyuck sepanjang ini (iya, Mark selalu menghindari percakapan apapun dengan Lee Donghyuck walau secara teknis keduanya duduk berdekatan). Ia tidak pernah menyangka Donghyuck secara gamblang menyampaikan seluruh opininya di hadapan Mark, memojokkannya dengan setiap fakta yang Mark akui kebenarannya. Bibirnya mengatup tanpa suara, sejak kapan ruangan kelasnya terasa sepanas ini?

Mark bisa saja berlaku kasar, mendorong Donghyuck, menghajarnya, atau juga _apapun_. Tetapi semua hal itu terdengar sangat kasar dan sembrono, sangat tidak terkesan seperti seorang Mark yang dikenal tenang dan sistematis. Mark tidak akan senang jika dirinya menang dari otak licin Donghyuck melalui jalur kekerasan. Di tengah perang batin, kehilangan kendali diri artinya kalah, berteriak artinya juga kalah, dan Mark tidak rela untuk kalah dari Donghyuck.

Maka dirinya hanya mampu menghela napas panjang, berusaha menukik dari situasi yang tidak lagi dapat ia selamatkan dengan kembali mengerjakan soal yang sempat terabaikan. Mark berusaha untuk kembali fokus dalam kegiatannya, namun sepasang iris seakan menembus dinding punggungnya. Mengintai lapar, hendak memangsa.

“Kenapa? Ucapanku barusan terlalu keras, ya?” desis balasan dari Donghyuck terdengar panas; sarkas dalam setiap hurufnya, sinis dan pedas. “Baru saja dirimu berani menodongku. Menyalahkan aku yang hanya berusaha berlaku baik. Maaf saja, tapi tidak selamanya Lee Donghyuck hanya bisa tidur di kelas, Lee Minhyung. Aku juga bisa menggigitmu jika kamu menginginkannya.”

Mark kembali menengok hanya untuk melihat Donghyuck menjadi _Donghyuck_. Atraktif dan luar biasa menyebalkan.

Sebelum Mark menyerukan impuls sel otaknya yang berseru nyaring, Donghyuck bergerak mundur, kembali menyodorkan sebungkus permen sialan itu ke hadapan Mark. “Masih tidak mau permen karet?”

Suara kursi dan terdobrak tidak pernah terdengar begitu nyaring. Dapat didengarnya gelak tawa Donghyuck yang membahana liar di dalam kepalanya usai ia meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Mark dapat merasakan setiap sel dalam kepalanya merayap liar, sudah siap untuk meleleh dan lenyap. Semuanya kacau balau; setiap tindakan Lee Donghyuck _amat sangat jauh_ dari perkiraannya. Sangat berbeda dari apa yang dapat dipredeksinya. Dia benar-benar _liar_.

“ _Bangsat._ ”

* * *

Pukul 4 sore—adalah saat dimana Mark merasakan dunianya mulai runtuh.

“Aku sudah mendengar semuanya.“ Jaemin meneguk rakus sekaleng kopi hitam yang bersarang pada jemarinya, memandang Mark yang masih bergelung dalam gundah gulana. “Donghyuck menggantikan posisi Pak Jeon di kelas, menampilkan sebuah presentasi secara memukau, memulai perdebatan dengan seorang juara debat tingkat provinsi, kemudian—“

“Membuat Mark Lee nyaris kencing di celana.” potong Jeno, disusul dengan suara dentuman drum yang memekakan telinga.

_Ba dum tss_.

Helaan napas kasar dari Mark mengundang tawa dari dua pemuda yang baru saja menghinanya tanpa ampun. Mark kembali berujar, kali ini sembari menggusak kepalanya asal untuk mengusir segala kegondokan yang masih tersisa.“Aku bingung kenapa diriku harus terjebak dalam lingkungan pertemanan se- _toxic_ ini.”

“ _Toxic_ dari mana? Kita bertiga ini _soulmate_!”

“ _Ew_. Tidak terima kasih, Nana.”

Hanya ada 2 tempat di bumi ini yang mampu Mark sebut sebagai ruangnya untuk membuang segala perasaannya yang kerap melabil liar: kamar tidur dan ruang musik sekolah. Sialnya, Jeno dan Jaemin adalah penghuni tetap ruang musik, kerap merecoki setiap relung damai yang bersarang di dalamnya. Hari ini pun tidak jauh berbeda, keduanya memutuskan untuk datang dan mengganggu acara meditasi pribadi Mark setelah kabur dari masalah dengan sangat _jantan_.

Sudah ribuan kali Mark berusaha kembali bercermin pada percakapannya dengan Donghyuck hari ini, bertanya apakah hasil dari perdebatan mereka bisa berakhir tanpa masalah, dan jawabannya akan selalu sama: sebuah iya dengan banyak tanda seru.

Mark pasti bisa mengatasi segala permasalahan sepelenya dengan Donghyuck jika ia tidak terpancing emosi dan bersembunyi di ruang musik hingga waktu istirahat berakhir. Mungkin jika ia tidak mulai mendesis seperti anak kecil, mungkin jika ia tidak membalas sarkasme dengan lancang—mungkin jika ia _tidak memutuskan untuk berbicara_ dengan Lee Donghyuck karena rasa gengsinya yang terlalu besar, dirinya tidak perlu merasa seperti seorang pecundang terbesar di abad ke-21.

Masalah terbesar yang kini menghantui benak Mark berada tepat di tengah pusaran yang tidak pernah ia prediksikan sebelumnya. Mark sangat membenci Donghyuck dan kini yang dibenci juga sudah menahu. Mark pikir dirinya sudah cukup samar dalam kehidupan Donghyuck agar kebenciannya tidak mengudara dan tidak mampu diketahui oleh siapapun. Keduanya tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi kecuali dipaksa, tidak pernah saling sapa ketika berpapasan, dan tidak pernah saling tatap mata tanpa alasan yang jelas. _Yeah_ , mungkin sesekali Donghyuck menggodanya untuk kepentingan kelas yang kerap kering akan humor, tapi selebihnya? Nihil.

Tapi hari ini Donghyuck mengkonfrontasinya secara terang-terangan, menyajikan seluruh rahasia kotor yang sudah Mark simpan seorang diri. Mark yakin tidak ada yang tahu soal kebenciannya pada Donghyuck kecuali— _oh tidak_.

“Kalian membocorkan rahasiaku, ya?!” seru Mark tanpa berpikir pada Jeno dan Jaemin, cukup mengejutkan sampai membuat yang kecanduan kopi tersedak minumannya sendiri.

“Inilah mengapa aku tidak pernah yakin untuk memasukkan dirimu ke dalam kategori orang-orang yang terlalu lugu atau terlalu bodoh.” Jeno menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal. “Asumsi dari mulutmu barusan? Kuberi nilai minus 18 dari 100.”

“Tapi aku benar, ‘kan? Tidak ada yang tahu soal kebencianku pada Donghyuck selain kalian berdua!”

“Dengar, tidak seorang pun di muka bumi ini bahkan memerlukan indra keenam untuk bisa mengetahui rahasia kecilmu itu, Mark.” sisip Jaemin usai dirinya pulih dari sesi tersedak yang tidak terduga, memutus kereta omelan Mark sebelum bergerak terlalu jauh. “Semua orang juga sudah tahu. Dirimu berlaku terlalu _jelas_. Jika ingin rahasiamu ini tidak diketahui oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini, cobalah untuk tidak melihat Donghyuck dengan tatapan sinis ketika apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanyalah menggaruk kepalanya sendiri atau mungkin mengelus kepala seekor anjing liar.”

“Kalian juga selalu bertindak seakan tidak saling kenal, padahal kalian teman sebangku.“ Jeno mengedikkan bahunya asal. “Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu.”

“Iya, aku tidak tahu. A-apa aku … sejelas itu?”

Sekali lagi, hening yang tidak menyenangkan. Bukannya menanggapi, kedua rekannya justru kembali menyibukan diri mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing, meninggalkan Mark yang kembali tenggelam dalam benak.

_Apa memang benar selama ini aku semudah itu untuk dibaca oleh orang lain?_

“Ah, aku lupa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian berdua, _soulmate_ -ku yang dungu nan menggemaskan!” Jaemin tiba-tiba berseru ditengah kesibukannya menyetem gitar akustik yang terbaring di atas lantai karpet. Ekspresi wajahnya lantas berubah 360 derajat, seakan tiba-tiba tersulut kafein dalam dosis tinggi. “Jumlah pendengar lagu baru kita sudah mencapai angka 10.000 orang!”

Tercenung untuk sesaat, adrenalin memecut kesadaran, memicu teriakan keras yang mampu memekakan pendengaran. “Hah?!”

Tepat 2 minggu lalu, band kecil mereka, Tee-Shirts , baru saja merilis lagu mandiri mereka dalam tajuk “Paranoia”. Setelah melalui berbagai perdebatan diwarnai kisruh di antara ketiganya soal lagu apa yang harus mereka rilis terlebih dahulu (mengingat Paranoia berkisah soal ketakutan irasional Jeno ketika kucing peliharaannya kabur dari rumah, disertai dramatisasi melodi yang progresif agar terdengar lebih _edgy_ ), mereka memutuskan untuk merilis lagu tersebut. Jumlah pengikut akun _band_ mereka memang sudah terbilang cukup banyak sebelumnya, namun mereka tidak pernah mencapai angka bulat sebesar 10.000 pendengar sebelumnya dalam waktu yang teramat singkat.

Kelompok orkes mereka terbentuk secara tidak sengaja setelah Mark berkenalan dengan Jeno dan Jaemin pada bulan keduanya bersekolah di tingkat pertama menengah atas. Mark memang selalu tertarik untuk memperdalam kemampuannya dalam bermusik sejak awal, dan mengenal keduanya merupakan sebuah langkah yang besar yang ia hadapi.

Jeno adalah seorang musisi alamiah, adik laki-laki dari Kim Doyoung, pendiri sebuah band mandiri yang mulai naik daun. Di halaman lainnya, Jaemin adalah _partner in crime_ Jeno sejak keduanya bahkan belum fasih berbicara. Sejak belia, keduanya sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Doyoung; bermain-main dengan _synthesizer_ dan _amplifier_ adalah udara untuk mereka bernapas.

Singkat cerita, keduanya sudah cukup mahir dan ahli dalam kegiatan produksi musik secara mandiri. Maka tidak ada sedikit pun ragu dalam suara Mark ketika Jeno mengajaknya untuk bergabung: Jeno membutuhkan seorang gitaris dan Mark rela membayar posisi itu dengan semua hal yang dimilikinya.

Mark memang bukan seorang ahli, tetapi ayahnya pernah mengajarkan sedikit teknik dasar bermain gitar ketika Mark berusia genap 10 tahun. Jatuh cinta pada rona dan pesonanya, Johnny membelikan Mark sebuah gitar elektrik tepat pada hari natal di tahun yang sama. Sejak hari itu, Mark tidak pernah terlepas dari kekasihnya, Astro (Iya, Mark menamai gitar elektrik miliknya sendiri).

Sejak Mark mulai mengenal musik, dirinya tidak pernah berhenti berpetualang di antara genre yang ada. Bagai hutan belantara, begitu rindang dan menyenangkan, namun penuh rahasia yang misteri tak bertuah. Mark sempat beberapa kali merasa bosan dan gusar, namun pada akhirnya ia akan selalu kembali pada musik. Dari sekian juta hal yang bisa dicintai oleh seseorang, Mark memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta dan tenggelam dalam kekuatan musik.

Jeno adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkannya pada aliran musik _fusion_. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana mulutnya menganga begitu lebar setelah Jeno memainkan _track_ demo lagu pertama mereka 5 bulan lalu menggunakan organ sekolah yang tampak usang. Jeno bilang Jaemin menulis seluruh melodinya seorang diri dan Mark hanya perlu menulis aransemen gitarnya sendiri. Di hari itu, Mark jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya Mark mengira dirinya mampu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang sangat tidak berkaitan dengan kegiatan belajar ataupun nilai. Mark betul-betul murni mencintai musik apa adanya.

“Kau tidak salah lihat? Benar 10.000 orang?” Ulang Mark masih ragu.

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya, kembali berbicara. “Kurasa Jeno baru saja membangun eksposur baru untuk kita. Banyak penggemar dari _band_ Kak Doyoung, Anomaly, mulai mengenal identitas Jeno. Hal itu mengundang banyak dari mereka mulai ikut mendengarkan lagu kita.”

Jeno tak mampu berkata-kata, hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miring. “Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu soal informasi itu”

“Ada sebuah teknologi mutakhir yang biasa kita sebut dengan internet dan sosial media, Jeno.” Tukas Jaemin sarkas, melipat kedua tangannya tinggi. “Mencari informasi mengenai seseorang di internet telah menjadi sebuah rutinitas kekinian.”

“Tetapi tetap saja, 10.000 orang adalah angka yang cukup luar biasa.” Mark meneguk ludahnya, masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan adrenalin yang bergerak cepat dalam nadinya. “Ini pencapaian terbesar kita sejauh ini, bukan begitu?”

Tidak ada yang membalas ucapan Mark namun itu saja dirasa sudah lebih cukup. Lantas Mark segera menghampiri Jeno yang tengah sibuk menggeser laman persona _band_ mereka, membaca satu persatu komentar yang ditinggalkan untuk lagu baru mereka.

_@013_kimmm: Lagu ini bagus sekali, andai saja mereka memiliki seorang vokalis untuk menyanyikan bagian melodinya, pasti aku akan lebih menyukainya T-T_

_@_edgymonkey: Mozaik mereka belum utuh! Mereka butuh seorang vokalis! (P.S: Lee Jeno, kau sangat tampan kkkk)_

_@red_whale: Melodi yang gila! Andai saja mereka tidak hanya berfokus pada komposisi instrumental. Mereka telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu_ band _mandiri terbesar dekade ini!_ Hwaiting _, Tee-Shirts!_

“Seorang vokalis?” Mark tanpa sengaja membaca salah satu komentar dengan keras, membuat Jeno dan Jaemin menengok ke arahnya.

Jaemin membuang kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah. “Presentase kolom komentar terdiri atas 20% pujian, 15% analisis mendalam mengenai komposisi musik, 5% membicarakan Jeno, dan 60% sisanya berisi pujian disertai kalimat anarkistis yang menuntut kehadiran seorang vokalis untuk mengisi bagian melodinya.”

“Sebesar apapun aku bangga dengan capaian terbesar kita, sebagian besar komentar menyayangkan soal melodi lagu yang tidak diiringi oleh suara vokalis.” Jeno mendesah kasar. “Aku benci sekali mengakui ini, tetapi pendapat mereka juga tidak salah. Kita memang membutuhkan seorang vokalis.”

Bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa tidak ada seorang pun diantara mereka memilki kemampuan bernyanyi yang mumpuni. Alasan itu telah menjadi tiang kukuh mereka untuk berdiri sebagai _band_ berbasis instrumental. Warna musik mereka terlalu kuat dan abstrak, sangat sulit untuk mencari seorang vokalis yang mampu bernyanyi dengan kuat di nada-nada yang tinggi dan rendah di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka butuh seorang vokalis yang cakap, tidak egois merusak karakter suara yang sudah dibangun, dan menjadi polar yang bersebrangan dengan musik mereka untuk menyempurnakan segala kecacatan yang tidak disengaja.

Pencarian jati seorang vokalis yang tepat bukanlah perkara yang mudah untuk dilakukan mengingat lingkungan belajar mereka yang cukup elit dan terbatas. “Tidak ada yang mau fokus bermusik di sekolah berbasis ilmu eksak seperti ini!” teriak Jeno pada suatu sore sekitar 2 bulan lalu. Mark tidak mampu menyanggah opini tersebut karena memang benar adanya.

Doyoung sendiri sudah sering berbaik hati, berusaha membantu mengenalkan beberapa relasi dalamnya yang sangat berbakat. Sudah sering mereka bertiga bertemu dengan vokalis-vokalis kelas kakap. Sekali pun mereka terus bertemu kandidat yang dirasa tepat, sebuah masalah akan kembali mengudara: suaranya tidak selaras dengan warna musik mereka.

Suara tepukan tangan yang dirasa keras, Jaemin tersenyum puas setelah berhasi menarik kembali seluruh atensi pada dirinya. “Ada satu lagi kabar baik yang lupa aku kabarkan pada kalian. Aku menemukan satu calon vokalis.”

_Wah._

“Jangan bergurau, Nana.” Jeno mendengus.

“Tapi aku tidak sedang bergurau!”

Mark mengernyit. “Di mana kau bertemu dengannya, Jaemin?”

“Di sekolah ini.”

Jantung Mark berdegup cepat.

“Siapa?” tanya Jeno dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya lemah "ku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mampu mengenalinya—aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya.” 

Dan serbuan pukulan gemas menghujam tubuh jangkung Jaemin, diiringi suara tawanya yang menggelegar ketika Jeno mulai menggelitiki perut Jaemin dengan sadis.

“Kalian baru saja membuat kesalahan besar. Aku belum selesai bicara—“ ujar Jaemin kemudian ketika tawanya mulai mereda, irisnya mengerling serius. “Aku hanya mendengar suaranya di lorong sekolah saat aku berlari terburu-buru untuk datang ke ruangan ini 20 menit yang lalu.”

Jeno mendesah sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya malas. “Ya, tentu saja Jaemin. Terima kasih atas informasinya.”

Pemuda yang memiliki senyum selebar pelangi itu memberenggut lucu kemudian. “Kalian tidak mengerti. Dia memiliki suara yang sangat lembut namun keras, begitu magis dan tidak nyata—ah, apa yang aku ucapkan terdengar terlalu abstak, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa suaranya sangat unik!”

“Apa suara itu benar-benar asing di telingamu sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun nama yang terpikirkan olehmu?” tanya Mark, ia masih belum kehilangan semangatnya karena ia tidak bisa membohongi bahwa ini merupakan kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Seorang vokalis yang sesuai dan berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama? Akan sangat mudah bagi mereka nantinya untuk mengatur segala jadwal kegiatan. Ditambah lagi mereka mampu mengeksplorasi suara musik mereka jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Berhasil memukul 2 burung dengan 1 batu yang sama tidak pernah terdengar begitu menggairahkan sebelumnya.

“ _Umh_ … tidak?” tukas Jaemin cepat. “Suaranya terdengar cukup familier, tapi aku tidak mampu mengenalinya. Ada terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.”

Masih sempat. Mark tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini. Tidak ketika semuanya terdengar sangat dekat dan mudah digapai.

“Mau kemana?” tanya Jeno ketika dilihatnya Mark segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan sembrono, meninggalkan 2 pemuda lainnya melongo kebingungan.

Mark yang kini sibuk kembali mengikat tali sepatunya tidak segera menjawab, justru kembali bertanya. “Lorong sekolah lantai berapa?

“Kau mau menemuinya?” Jeno berseru separuh tidak percaya.

“Menurutmu?” Mark membuka pintu ruang musik, meninggalkan suara derit keras dari kusen yang sudah mulai tua. “ Tidak ada kesempatan yang datang dua kali. Aku akan berusaha mendengar dan merekam suara itu terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.”

“Lorong sekolah bagian barat, lantai 2,” Jaemin tersenyum manis pada Mark, memamerkan kedua irisnya yang ikut menyipit. “semoga berhasil!”

Dan setelahnya Mark mulai berlari liar. Ia hanya berharap kini semesta berpihak padanya, membiarkan sosok misterius itu untuk masih berada di lorong sekolah.

* * *

Mark tidak mendengar suara apapun di lorong sekolah kecuali decitan sepatunya yang menampik ubin dengan keras. Deru napasnya terdengar kacau, menahan segala rasa kecewa yang mulai membludak dalam kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu kesempatan yang mungkin saja nantinya membawa emas bagi dirinya.

Johnny sering berkata padanya soal bagaimana semesta selalu bekerja di luar ambang kewarasan manusia. Terlalu umum memang, namun ucapan kakaknya itu terasa terlalu tepat untuk diabaikan. Jika memang menemukan seorang vokalis bisa semudah bernapas di pagi hari atapun berlari di lorong sekolah, Mark tidak keberatan untuk mencobanya.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding yang dirasa konkrit, bersebelahan dengan sebuah APAR yang mulai berdebu.

_Oke, mungkin memang tidak semudah itu juga._

Tepat ketika Mark hendak menyalahkan semesta yang tidak pernah berlaku baik padanya, Mark mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari lorong sekolah. Mungkin dunia memang tidak seburuk itu.

_I was wandering in the rain_ _  
Mask of life, feelin' insane  
Swift and sudden fall from grace  
Sunny days seem far away_

Bohong jika dirinya tidak ternganga. Jemarinya bergerak cepat menyalakan aplikasi perekam suara dari dalam gawai yang tersimpan apik dalam rapatan celana. Jaemin tidak berdusta soal bagaimana suara itu terdengar magis karena Mark yakin betul kewarasannya sudah terbang melayang entah ke mana.

Bagaikan sebuah pengalaman astral, seluruh bulu kuduk pada tubuhnya menyentak liar ketika sang empunya suara mengeksekusi sebuah nada tinggi yang sulit dengan sempurna, disusul dengan vibrato lembut dan stabil.

Mark belum pernah mendengar karakter suara semacam ini sebelumnya, nyaring namun tidak menyakitkan. Dirinya mampu mengetahui bahwa sang pemilik suara itu adalah seorang lelaki dari bagaimana sosok misterius itu masih mampu menyentuh not bariton, tetapi siapa dia? Adik kelas? Kakak kelas? Atau mungkin teman sekelasnya?

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Mark menengok bodoh, mencari wajah sang pemilik suara.

“Hah?!”

Dan dirinya tidak pernah terguncang seperti ini sebelumnya—

“Lee ... Minhyung?”

—karena Lee Donghyuck berdiri seorang diri di sana, di lorong sekolah, dengan segala warna baru yang belum pernah Mark saksikan sebelumnya.


	3. : Vacant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coret kembali seluruh pujian yang baru saja Mark paparkan. Fucking diva—bocah tengil tukang tidur brengsek yang otoriter

Lee Donghyuck adalah kejutan yang tidak Mark sukai.

  


Kembali berjumpa. Sepasang iris gelap, begitu dalam—misterius. Segala angan dan ekspektasi Mark seakan dibanting dari dataran mesosfer, hancur lebur dibakar tebalnya lapisan ozon, menyisakan sedikit bulir mikro debu.

Kecewa? Iya. Terkejut? Jangan tanya.

Dari sekian banyak penghuni sekolah, haruslah seorang Lee Donghyuck yang mampu menciptakan suara nyanyian bagai embun pagi, segar dan menyenangkan.

Donghyuck yang semula berdiri separuh bertumpu pada kusen jendela selagi bersenandung dalam damai, berakhir terperanjat. Bagai tertangkap basah usai melakukan sebuah tindak kriminal, ia sempat mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menemukan wajah bodoh Mark yang menyembul keluar dari balik dinding.

“Lee Minhyung?” yang diintai terkesima, bola matanya melebar, kemudian menyalang galak. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Kembali terbeku, Mark benar-benar tidak berpikir sebuah tragedi akan menimpanya sebanyak 2 kali dalam jangka waktu yang begitu singkat. Usai perdebatan mereka tempo lalu, rasanya berbicara dengan Donghyuck adalah agenda kegiatan yang harus Mark hindari lebih dari apapun.

Akalnya terbang entah ke mana, karena walau dalam keadaan yang tidak terduga Donghyuck tampak luar biasa. Cara Donghyuck tetap mempertahankan postur bahunya yang sedikit condong, jemarinya yang melentik di ujung kusen, cara _hazel_ kembarnya yang elok menyanjung Mark di bawah siram surya yang mulai uzur. Menjadikan nalar Mark berandai-andai tak tahu malu.

Sebelum keadaan di antara keduanya bertambah canggung, Mark berucap dalam gagu, berusaha memberi penjelasan. “… _Ah_ , bukan begitu—“

“Kau tidak melihat apapun.” potong Donghyuck cepat, tidak memberikan ruang untuk lawan bicaranya membalas. Kedua tangannya sempat mengepal, menghela napas kasar, memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari. “Kau juga tidak mendengar apapun.”

“M-maaf?”

“Lupakan. Anggap saja … pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi.”

Begitu saja, lalu Donghyuck berlari kencang ke arah yang berlawanan. Meninggalkan Mark yang belum pulih dari kejutan yang baru saja tersaji untuknya.

  


Anehnya, Mark juga tidak yakin apa benar ia pernah melihat sepasang pipi Donghyuck merona separah itu sebelumnya.

  


  


* * *

  


**Synthesia**

_Reality is a nightmare monster, but you will always be my comforting illusion._

  


* * *

  


“Lee Donghyuck?” Jeno terperangah, melepas kaca mata preskripsinya dengan terburu. “Lee Donghyuck yang _itu_?”

Mark masih linglung. Usai dirinya menghabskan waktu 5 menit (sekadar terpana dalam imaji sembari mengembalikan seluruh indranya agar kembali berfungsi dengan normal) ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang _band_ , berjalan dalam langkah gontai, lemah, dan tidak beraturan. Disambut dengan ceria oleh Jeno dan Jaemin, dirinya justru merasa kian kehilangan kemampuan untuk berlisan.

Suara itu milik Lee Donghyuck? Si murid tengil itu? Sosok brengsek yang selama ini duduk di belakang punggungnya?

Di lain ruang dan dimensi, Jaemin justru bersorak sorai, tenggelam dalam euforia baru yang ia rasakan. “Bukankah ini luar biasa?! Aku masih tidak paham bagaimana bisa, tapi—wah, _daebak_. Terkadang lucu sekali melihat bagaimana takdir bekerja, bukan begitu?”

Tidak menjawab. Mark masih tidak bergeming, membiarkan dirinya kembali luluh dalam rekaman suara Donghyuck dari gawainya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Jeno. Suara nyanyian yang begitu nyaring, tegas, namun juga lembut: sesuatu yang belum pernah Mark bayangkan sebelumnya. Mungkin memang karena suara itu hanya dimiikinya seorang.

Jeno berujar datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari gawai milik Mark. “Gila.” jawabnya monoton. “Bukankah hal ini terdengar terlalu bagus untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan?”

Bukan dengan kata-kata, Jaemin menjawabnya dengan suara genjrengan senar gitar penuh semangat.

“T-tapi … itu suara Lee Donghyuck.” Mark meneguk ludahnya gamang. “Lee Donghyuck yang _itu_.”

“Iya, kami tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya jika dia Lee Donghyuck _itu_?” Jaemin menghembuskan napasnya tipis. “Ini sebuah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk kita bertiga! Segala opsi eksplorasi yang tadinya tampak mustahil, kini terbuka sangat lebar! Ditambah lagi, dia seorang Lee Donghyuck. Akan lebih mudah bagi kita nantinya meraih kesempatan untuk tampil tanpa harus menjadi sesuatu yang _biasa_ saja!”

Tidak ada satu pun hal yang salah dalam ucapan Jaemin. Selama ini, mereka bertiga sudah melakukan gig mandiri di berbagai tempat yang berbeda, namun selalu merasakan sebuah lubang besar yang menghantui penampilan mereka; mereka bertiga introvert kelas kakap yang tidak mampu membangkitkan suasana. Kualitas musik mereka memang cukup untuk membuat para penonton terpukau, namun masih sarat akan gairah.

Sudah sering Mark berusaha menahan senyum separuhnya ketika para penonton mereka menyisakan jeda selama 5 detik sebelum akhirnya bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh. Kecanggungan yang tidak hakiki. Sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Namun seorang Lee Donghyuck? Dirinya mampu membangkitkan semangat (dan mungkin emosi-emosi lainnya yang tidak diinginkan) orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan mudah. Segala karisma yang ia haturkan dalam setiap lisan yang terucap, caranya menatap keramaian dengan admirasi, serta nada bicaranya yang begitu adiktif dan jenaka. Singkat cerita, segala pesona yang cukup untuk menutup imperfeksi yang ada.

“Mark, kau harus bicara dengan Donghyuck.” titah Jeno tiba-tiba.

“H-hah?”

“Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa berbicara dengan Lee Donghyuck?” Jaemin menepuk-nepuk bahu Mark pelan, berusaha menyalurkan afeksi dan semangat—yang Mark rasa tidak diperlukan karena kesadarannya masih teralu mentah untuk menerima segala keadaan di sekitarnya. “Kalian berdua sekelas. Kursi kalian berdekatan. Dinamik kalian juga cukup _baik_. _Binggo_! Lengkap sudah segala kriteria yang dibutuhkan untuk mengajak Lee Donghyuck bergabung!”

“Wow, hari ini kau banyak sekali bicara, Nana.”

“ _Awh_ , jangan buat aku tersipu, Jeno.”

Mengabaikan segala keributan yang terjadi, Mark masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Donghyuck menatapnya nanar di lorong sekolah, menyiratkan jutaan ekspresi yang tidak mampu ia translasi satu persatu. Marah? Terkejut? Malu?

  


_“Kau tidak melihat apapun. Kau juga tidak mendengar apapun.”_

  


“Hei,” potong Mark cepat untuk menghentikan Jaemin yang mulai mengutarkan segala ide gilanya. “apa salah satu dari kalian pernah tahu soal Donghyuck yang ternyata bisa, _uhh_ , bernyanyi?”

Keduanya lantas terdiam, saling tatap. Mungkin tengah berusaha memutar seluruh gir memoar yang sempat berhenti bekerja. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Jaemin menggeleng cepat, menjawab dengan sergahan. “Tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengar soal Hyuckie yang mampu mencapai nada sopran dengan sempurna di kelas musik bulan lalu.”

“ _Hyuckie_?”

“Iya, Hyuckie." Jaemin memamerkan cengiran lugu. "Panggilan singkat untuk Lee Donghyuck. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan nama itu?”

Mark tidak paham bagaimana seseorang mampu berpikir begitu praktis dan aneh seperti Jaemin. Donghyuck dan Jaemin secara leksikal tidak saling mengenal, mungkin juga belum pernah saling berbicara. Lalu dengan mudahnya ia membuat nama panggilan? Luar biasa.

“Intinya,” buru-buru Jeno mengoreksi, memotong pangkal perdebatan yang mungkin nantinya tidak berujung. “kita harus mencoba menawarkan posisi vokalis pada Lee Donghyuck. Kurasa kini saatnya kita untuk bertindak dewasa. Singkirkan dulu semua rasa benci dan yang lainnya.”

“ _Aigoo_ ~ sejak kapan Lee Jeno yang aku kenal menjadi sangat keren dan dewasa?”

“T-tunggu dulu, kita perlu memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Kalian mau secara langsung merekrut Donghyuck? Secepat ini? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita tidak terburu-buru dalam memilih seorang vokalis?” ujar Mark yang berusaha membuat alasan yang terdengar logis dan cerdas, separuh berharap Jeno dan Jaemin mau berpikir 2 kali sebelum mengundang seekor hewan liar ke dalam ruang kecil mereka.

Jeno dan Jaemin menggeleng beriringan, membawa getar yang menjalar pada seluruh jemari Mark.

“Bukankah kau yang selama ini selalu terburu-buru dan bilang bahwa lebih cepat lebih baik, Mark?” Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya, menampilkan ekspresi menggoda. “Bilang saja kau takut dengan Lee Donghyuck.”

“Aku tidak takut.” cicit Mark, berpikir sebanyak 2 kali kemudian.

  


_Yeah, aku tidak takut, mungkin._

  


“Kurasa untuk kali ini kita tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Firasatku mengatakan ada _sesuatu_ yang berbeda dengan Donghyuck,” Jeno tersenyum, memamerkan kedua lipitan matanya yang manis. Jarang. Sangat jarang Jeno memperlihatkannya. “Aku rasa dia kandidat yang sempurna.”

Ya. Kandidat yang _sempurna_ untuk melatih kesabaran dan kestabilan mental seorang Lee Minhyung..

  


  


* * *

  


_“Ingat! Kau harus mengajaknya bicara hari ini! Minta maaf soal kemarin, lalu tawarkan posisi vokalis jika kondisnya masih memungkinkan! Jeno akan menghubunginya malam ini dan kita akan membujuknya bersama-sama besok setelah jam pelajaran terakhir. Kau tidak berjuang sendirian, oke? Semangat, Minhyungie sayang~!”_

  


Suara melengking Jaemin dari sambungan telepon malam kemarin terngiang, terlampau jelas dalam isi kepala Mark, menjadikan sarafnya berdenyut lucu. Dengan rasa ragu yang masih mengganjal, Mark mengintip sosok Donghyuck dari balik buku tebal yang menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya. Ia duduk di sana, seorang diri di atas bangku ruang perpustakaan, begitu serius berkutat pada sebuah kertas, entah menulis apa. Bukan hal yang lumrah untuk sosok seperti Donghyuck menghabiskan waktu rehatnya di ruang perpustakaan. Hal tersebut cukup membuat Mark mampu bernapas lega. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari dan menghampiri Donghyuck ketika berkerumun dengan banyak orang asing.

Persetan seluruh alam semesta serta kombinasi Jeno-Jaemin. Ia tidak akan pernah rela melakukan hal semacam ini.

Membulatkan segala nyali dan tekad, Mark menarik napas gemetar dan berjalan mendekati Donghyuck. Langkahnya lebar-lebar ketika Mark akhirnya berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Donghyuck yang tidak bergeming. Mark termangu statis. Tanpa sengaja mengamati bagaimana Donghyuck terus menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaanya.

“Apa? Datang untuk menuduhku lagi?” Donghyuck berujar datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Menjadikan Mark sedikit tersentak.

“T-tidak.” Jawab Mark kikuk.

  


_Kendalikan dirimu sendiri, Lee Minhyung! Pura-pura bodoh! Bersikap ramah!_

  


“A-aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Mencari … angin.”

“Mencari angin? Di perpustakaan?”

  


_Jangan sebodoh itu juga!_

Donghyuck memutar kedua bola matanya sarkastis, menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya untuk sesaat. Kemudian menghela napas kasar. Donghyuck bertitah monoton. “Duduk.” Kepul asap seakan menelisik dari dalam celah bibirnya ketika berbicara.

Keduanya tidak saling berbicara sesudah Mark menarik sebuah bangku tepat di sisi lain Donghyuck, memastikan dirinya menciptakan jarak tetap yang aman di antara keduanya. Mark tidak mau mengambil resiko suatu hal buruk terjadi kepadanya, tidak lagi setelah perdebatan mereka di kelas kemarin.

“Hei, Lee.” Tiba-tiba Donghyuck berbisik. “Berhubung kau sudah menggangguku, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau pernah berpikir soal makna sesungguhnya dari kata _lapar_? Bukan berusaha terdengar seperti orang aneh, hanya saja aku masih belum bisa membulatkan kesimpulanku untuk menjelaskan sensasi alamiah kelaparan.” Donghyuck berhenti menatap kertasnya, memandang Mark dengan tatapan seakan dirinya merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu. “Maksudku—bukankah aneh dengan mudahnya mengindikasikan dirimu merasa lapar ketika perutmu berbunyi? Padahal bisa saja perut yang berbunyi itu menandakan hal yang lain.”

Mark terperanjat, tidak mampu mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan Donghyuck yang tampaknya tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu cepat. Sangat tiba-tiba; begitu serampangan dan berada tepat di luar radar ekspektasi.

“I-iya. Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu.” Sempat meneguk ludah, Mark berbisik lagi kemudian dalam mode otomatis. “ Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat aneh, tetapi dulu aku pernah berpikir bahwa seekor monster tinggal di dalam perutku, menyebabkan perutku berbunyi setiap kali monster itu kelaparan. Maka dari itu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku makan untuk membuat monster itu kenyang sehingga perutku tidak lagi berbunyi.”

Tidak disangka, sebuah kilatan seakan menyambar bola mata Donghyuck. _Eureka_.

“Astaga! Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu! Aku kira aku akan membawa rahasia kecilku ini seorang diri hingga akhir hayat.” jengitnya tidak percaya dalam rona girang, mengundang banyak orang di sekitar keduanya mendesis marah karena terganggu. Tentu saja, mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Tidak mengindahkan segala teguran tak berucap yang ditujukan pada keduanya, Donghyuck justru memutar posisi duduknya agar mampu bersitatap dengan Mark. Lantas kedua mata mereka kembali berjumpa. Statis. Memang cukup sarat, namun insting Mark mampu merasakan pemuda di hadapannya melompat-lompat kegirangan dalam angan.

“Dengar,” Donghyuck menarik napas panjang. “selama ini aku menganggap bahwa rasa lapar adalah wujud nyata doktrin yang berakar dari leluhur. Seperti sebuah mitos, bergerak turun temurun. Aku sendiri jarang tersadar ketika perutku terasa kosong. Jika tidak ada seorang pun di muka bumi ini yang tidak mengingatkan aku untuk makan ataupun mengajariku soal rasa lapar, mungkin aku bisa hidup 7 hari penuh tanpa mengonsumsi apapun.”

“H-hah?”

“Sungguh! Oh, aku jadi teringat akan sesuatu. Ketika aku masih kecil dan baru saja pulang sekolah, orang-orang pasti menyambutku dengan kata-kata ‘ _Aigoo,_ kamu pasti lapar sehabis belajar seharian!’ ketika sebenarnya aku merasa baik-baik saja. Namun anehnya, setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut, aku mulai merasa lapar.”

“Tapi bukankah aneh karena pada dasarnya kita juga pasti akan merasa lapar di waktu-waktu tertentu? Lagipula, bukankah terdapat perbedaan yang kentara ketika dirimu merasa lapar atau tidak lapar?” Mark bertanya, mulai merasakan antusiasme yang menarik minatnya. “Tubuhmu akan terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga ketika lapar. Berlainan ketika dirimu merasa tidak lapar. Kau akan merasa … baik-baik saja.”

“Dan itu lah yang aku maksud dengan hasil doktrin para leluhur! Sebuah _mind reset_. Bukankah mungkin saja kita tidak akan merasa lemas ketika lapar jika mereka tidak membuat kita beranggapan untuk merasa lapar pada waktu-waktu tertentu? Jika kita tidak memikirkan sensasi alamiah yang kita sebut sebagai _lapar_ ,” Donghyuck memetik kata lapar yang baru saja ia ucapkan dengan gerakan jari, menyipitkan kedua matanya melit. “bukankah kita bisa saja merasa … baik-baik saja?”

Mark tidak mengerti bagaimana segala rasa ketertarikannya terserap oleh pemikiran Donghyuck yang terdengar begitu … aneh. Mengasyikan.

“Tidak. Aku tidak setuju denganmu. Jika aku mulai merasa lapar, konsentrasiku akan buyar. Bukan karena karena anggapan orang-orang yang membuatku merasa demikian, hanya saja …” Mark meragu soal ucapan yang hendak diucapkannya, dan detik itu Donghyuck mulai bertepuk tangan riang, memamerkan tawanya yang terdengar nyaring. Sekali lagi, mengundang segala perhatian dari dalam ruang perpustakaan.

“Sudahlah, Lee. Opiniku soal rasa lapar memang sudah tepat. Itu hanyalah sebuah ekspresi yang diciptakan dalam benakmu sendiri!” Donghyuck mengedikan bahunya seakan meremehkan Mark yang, anehnya, masih ingin berusaha untuk menyanggah pernyataan sosok tengil di sebelahnya.

Mengabaikan Mark yang masih sibuk berusaha memutar otaknya dalam-dalam, Donghyuck kembali berdalih pada kertasnya yang sempat terabaikan. Membiarkan jari-jari rampingnya kembali menari, menulis rentetan kata di atasnya. Lagi-lagi, suara geritan ujung pena yang menggores lembar putih dalam tempo cepat mengaung di gendang telinga Mark, mengisi jeda di antara perdebatan.

“Kau tahu, perbincangan ini sangat tidak penting.” ucap Mark ditengah proses berpikirnya.

“ _Prit prit_ , salah. Sebuah nol besar untukmu, Lee Minhyung. Hal ini sangat penting untukku.”

“Penting untuk apa?”

Donghyuck tidak menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda ikal itu sempat mencuri tatap dengan Mark, mengapit bibir bagian bawahnya, mengandai tidak pasti, kemudian menggigit ujung belakang pena yang dipegangnya.

“Jangan!” dengan cepat memegang lengan Donghyuck, menjauhkan pena itu dari mulut Donghyuck, mencegah keduanya saling bersentuhan dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama. “Pulpen itu kotor! Bisa berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu!”

Keduanya tercekat. Yang berkulit langsat sempat memberinya tatapan aneh, kemudian memandangnya jahil; kembali menggigit ujung penanya dengan sengaja. Entah bagaimana, keduanya saling berbagi tawa kemudian.

Apa-apaan itu barusan?

  


Mark tidak paham. Apa yang baru saja terjadi terasa amat membingungkan. Walau demikian, ia tahu pasti soal dirinya yang merasa terhibur dan terbebas dari seluruh bebannya untuk sesaat.

“Ternyata kau menggemaskan juga, Lee.”

Mendadak Donghyuck berbisik bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang tuntas menggores lembaran kertas, selesai merangkum apapun yang baru saja ditulisnya. Mark mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. Detik itu, Donghyuck kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Atensi sempurna yang bermuara dari sepasang mata, persis sama seperti saat keduanya bertatapan kemarin di dalam kelas. Ada anomali dalam senyumnya yang merekah perlahan, membelenggu segala kewarasan yang ada.

“Banyak temanku bilang kau termasuk siswa teladan yang sangat kaku. Setelah berbincang _normal_ denganmu, ternyata kau tidak terlalu membosankan. Setidaknya, kau tidak seburuk yang aku kira.” Pernyataan itu mengalun dengan gamblang, namun juga tulus walau disertai nada bermain-main. Donghyuck tak sekali pun mengalihkan sorot matanya ketika berujar. “Bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima ocehan panjangku yang tidak berujung mulai dari detik ini.”

Mark menahan napas, ujung jarinya terasa kebas.

Ada sihir dalam cara Donghyuck memerangkapnya dalam tatapan itu, begitu berani. Jika nalarnya masih mampu bekerja dengan normal, mungkin ia mampu membalas ujaran tersebut dengan kalimat berbalut sarkasme. Tetapi kini Mark bahkan tidak yakin apa dirinya mampu kembali belajar dengan normal setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Ia terpeona.

“Kau _juga_.”

Ketika melihat pandangan lawan bicaranya yang perlahan melebar dan raut wajahnya seakan menahan tawa, seolah dirinya masih larut dalam segala pesona Donghyuck, baru lah Mark tersadar betapa _idiot_ ucapannya barusan. _Skak mat_ ; dengan sempurna menggali kuburannya sendiri tepat di hadapan Donghyuck. Mark menyerapah panjang dalam benak, mengutuk pilihan katanya yang begitu spontan. Dunia pasti sudah sangat membenci eksistensinya.

Buru-buru, Mark mengoreksi dalam getir. “M-maksudku—bukan kau _juga_ menggemaskan atau semacamnya, tetapi kau _juga_ tidak seburuk yang aku duga.”

Panas semakin menjalari telinganya ketika Donghyuck tergelak tanpa suara, membuat bahunya berfibrasi dengan cepat. Ia sadar betul dirinya tengah dipermainkan, namun Donghyuck tampak luar biasa (dan Mark berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengabaikannya).

“ _Well, duh_ , terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Aku tahu, aku memang tidak seburuk itu.” tukasnya usil dengan sebuah anggukan, intonasinya begitu menjengkelkan nan manis. Sangat Lee Donghyuck. “Kau lucu juga ketika salah tingkah, Lee. Biasanya kamu hanya berdiam diri di kelas, berlaku serius ketika pelajaran, dan tidak akan berbicara sepatah kata pun bila tidak ada yang mengajak. Kau yang seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan.”

Kekehan kembali membuncah dari Donghyuck ketika dilihatnya Mark yang memutar bola matanya jengah. “Tapi serius. Ketimbang kau yang terus terus-terusan mendelik garang padaku untuk setiap saat serta memarahiku tanpa alasan jelas, seperti ini jauh lebih baik. Sangat menggemaskan.”

Mark mendengus. “Tolong jangan buat aku marah lagi, Lee.”

“Donghyuck.” kembali tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya ramah, mengajak bersalaman. “Panggil aku Donghyuck—Hyuck saja juga boleh. Kalau kamu belum sadar, marga kita berdua sama. Aku tidak suka mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama panggilan Lee.”

Cara Donghyuck berbicara nyaris _adiktif_. Mark selalu suka mendengar Donghyuck berbicara dengan gerombolannya dari kejauhan, terdengar sangat tulus dan antusias, penuh dengan kepribadian. Dirinya merasa herasn bagaimana soal dirinya yang pernah menilai Donghyuck dengan buruk di masa lampau. Ya, memang kadang dirinya bertindak layak diva— _otoriter_ dan besar kepala. Namun di luar itu? Donghyuck cukup mengesankan.

“Panggil aku Mark.” Mark menerima jabat tangan Donghyuck separuh gamang. Hangat. “Aku juga kurang menyukai nama asliku. Terkadang nama Minhyung terdengar sangat … asing”

“Mark? Datang dari mana nama _keren_ semacam itu?”

“Aku tumbuh besar di Kanada, baru pindah ke Korea 4 tahun lalu. Di sana, semua orang memanggilku Mark, termasuk keluargaku. Mungkin karena itu aku merasa lebih nyaman ketika orang-orang memanggilku Mark.”

  


Kerlingan mata yang berpendar teduh, seiris lesung pipit yang menemaninya, sebuah anggukan afirmatif. Begitu manis; Mark nyaris merona dibuatnya.

  


“Kau tahu, aku juga ingin meminta maaf untuk yang kemarin.”

Pernyataan yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Mark buyar dari pengawangannya dan terperanjat. Pemuda bersurai ikal di depannya tersenyum lesu, sekilas kembali menggigit bibirnya. “Seharusnya aku tidak kehilangan temper begitu saja lalu memancingmu seperti kemarin. Kita belum pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain sebelumnya, aku tidak punya hak untuk tiba-tiba menudingmu hendak menelanjangiku ketika hal yang kau lakukan hanya menyimak pelajaran—terlalu … senonoh. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi denganku tempo hari.”

Mark mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali, ternganga. Seperti orang bodoh.

Kedewasaan adalah makna nyata dari tindak yang baru saja Donghyuck diktekan padanya: mengucap maaf setulus dirinya ucapan terima kasih. Begitu lunak nan lembut. Donghyuck benar-benar membuat Mark gila, memutarbalikkan segala anggapannya selama ini. Mark tidak pernah berhenti mengeluh di depan Jeno dan Jaemin soal arogansi Donghyuck. Namun tepat di hadapannya, Donghyuck, ketika pemuda itu tanpa sungkan mengucap maaf terlebih dahulu, Mark tidak bisa berhenti mempertanyakan _dimana_ sisi arogan dan tengil yang biasanya begitu kentara dalam setiap jejak yang ia tinggalkan.

Detik berikutnya, Mark baru sadar betapa _bocah_ segala perilaku yang ia telah ia sajikan. Dirinya bahkan tidak mampu mengutarkan maafnya lebih dahulu ketika jelas-jelas dirinya lah yang sempat memulai perang dingin, membenci pemuda itu tanpa alasan, kemudian menudingnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berakar jelas.

“Jangan begitu. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.” Mark segera menimpali, merasakan sesal yang menggunung pada kedua bahu, malu atas kelakarnya sendiri. “Aku yang selama ini berlaku brengsek. Membencimu tanpa alasan jelas.”

“Mungkin kamu hanya perlu mengenalku lebih dekat.” Donghyuck kembali tertawa kecil, menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang berderet rapih. “Terkadang aku juga suka berlaku seperti orang brengsek untuk bersenang-senang, kau tahu?”

“Dan mempermainkan orang-orang di sekitarmu?”

“ _Yeah_ , kurang lebih seperti itu.”

Mark menghela napas lega. Sebagian masalahnya kini telah larut bersama waktu yang perlahan bergerak maju.

“Jadi … sekarang kita baik-baik saja, ‘kan?” tanya Mark masih separuh ragu.

Lagi-lagi, Donghyuck tersenyum tengil, memamerkan segala kengerian yang selalu ampuh membuat Mark melangkah mundur. “Mmh. Bisa saja kita memiliki hubungan _baik-baik saja_ ,” Donghyuck melipat kedua lengannya tinggi. “tapi kau harus menjelaskan padaku soal mengapa kemarin sore kau menguntitku di lorong sekolah.”

“A-apa?”

“Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kemarin sore. Lorong sekolah lantai 2. Pukul 4 sore. Apa yang kau lakukan? Menguntitku?” Donghyuck menaikan sebelah alisnya iseng. Melanjutkan ucapannya dalam nada menggoda. “Atau jangan-jangan … mengagumiku lagi dari kejauhan?”

Coret kembali seluruh pujian yang baru saja Mark paparkan _. Fucking diva_ —bocah tengil tukang tidur brengsek yang otoriter. Mark memutar bola mata dengan jengah, dirinya kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sempat berpikir bahwa Donghyuck adalah orang yang baik-baik. “Berhenti bermain-main denganku seperti ini, Donghyuck. Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin, ya?”

“Hei hei, aku hanya bercanda! Tidak usah memasang tampang jelek seperti itu,” Donghyuck mengulum senyum, mungkin juga sedikit bersemangat dalam benaknya karena menemukan bahan gurauan baru. Beranjak gesit dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan tepukan di bahu singkat sambil berlalu. “Tapi aku serius soal jangan memberitahukan kejadian kemarin pada siapapun.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Mark lugu.

Maka Donghyuck hanya tersenyum ketika mengamati raut wajah Mark yang kebingungan. “Ya … aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu saja.”

“Tidak ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa kau bisa bernyanyi?”

Sepasang obisidian berjumpa. Berhenti, seakan langit tidak lagi berpendar terang.

“Mungkin.”

  


* * *

  


“Na Jae min, panggil saja Nana. Lahir 13 Agustus, 16 tahun, horoskop Leo, golongan darah AB.” Jaemin menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Donghyuck, membuat pemuda yang baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya mengerjap. “Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lee Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck kini menguap tipis, menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, meninggakan suara _kratak_ yang cukup nyaring, mengernyit dalam karena kebingungan.

Jeno dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk datang secara langsung berbicara dengan Donghyuck setelah seluruh jam pelajaran sekolah usai. Namun sebelum momen itu tiba, Mark sempat terheran-heran dengan bagaimana Donghyuck memberlakukan dirinya di kelas setelah keduanya saling bermaafan: mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Hanya berjalan melaluinya tanpa memberikan Mark sedikit pun lirikan. Seolah segala keramahan dan gelak tawa yang mereka bagi bersama di ruang perpustakaan hanyalah fatamorgana.

Mark sudah menduga hal itu mungkin saja terjadi; Donghyuck bukanlah sosok yang sederhana. Tidak mungkin dirinya akan mampu memaafkan Mark semudah itu setelah segala hal yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Tentu saja, Mark juga belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan Donghyuck yang mau menerimanya. Walau demikian, hal tersebut tidak menghentikannya untuk berspekulasi mengenai apakah dirinya kembali berbuat salah tepat setelah keduanya bermaafan. Apakah ia sempat salah bicara? Apakah dirinya salah menyinggung sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan insiden kemarin sore? Mark tidak yakin dan Donghyuck tidak membiarkannya untuk tahu.

Ditengah pergantian jam pelajaran, Donghyuck sempat menepuk Mark halus. Memberinya tatapan sayu seakan menahan kantuk “Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak marah. Aku mau tidur, ngantuk. Bangunkan aku nanti ketika waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba.” 

SIngkat, padat, dan jelas—secara apik begitu monoton serta informatif.

Mungkin karena ekspresi yang sempat Mark tujukan ada Donghyuck tepat sebelum pergantian jam pelajaran, mungkin juga karena yang lainnya. Mark baru sadar akan satu hal: mungkin dirinya memang semudah itu untuk dibaca.

Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul, melingkar di antara meja Donghyuck yang berantakan. Saling tatap dengan canggung.

Donghyuck yang belum sadar betul dan kebingungan, memutuskan untuk berbicara. Ikut melarutkan dirinya dalam suasana yang sudah tercipta. “Lee Dong Hyuck. Panggil saja aku Hyuck, aku tidak keberatan. Lahir 6 Juni, horoskop gemini, golongan darah AB, senang juga bisa mengenalmu, Nana.” Dengan cepat Donghyuck membalas jabatan tangan yang sempat menggantung, menerima senyuman lebar dari Jaemin.

“Oh! Dan jika aku tidak salah, kau pasti … Lee Jeno? Lee Jeno yang terkenal di kalangan para gadis itu!” Donghyuck berujar keras, mengalihkan jabatan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah Jeno. “Aku sudah membaca pesan panjang darimu semalam.”

“Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Donghyuck. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tetapi tidak. Aku tidak populer di kalangan gadis-gadis.” Jeno tersenyum ramah, memamerkan kedua lipit matanya yang menyipit manis. “Karena kau sudah membaca pesan semalam, dapat aku asumsikan bahwa kau sudah tahu alasan kami datang menghampirimu sore ini, bukan begitu?”

“Iya dan tidak.” Donghyuck meringis, meregangkan tubuh layaknya seekor kucing, mengusir jauh kantuk yang masih tersisa. “ _Iya_ karena aku tahu ke arah mana perbincangan ini akan berakhir, dan juga, _tidak_ karena aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan segala urusan kalian.”

Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Mark kemudian, menatapnya sinis, kembali berucap dalam nada yang terkesan setengah merutuk. “Aku masih tidak menyangka mengapa aku masih mau memaafkanmu setelah kau kembali memasukkanku ke dalam lubang masalah, Mark Lee. Sudah kubilang tolong lupakan saja soal kejadian kemarin sore.”

  


Bergeridik ngeri, Mark meneguk sedikit rasa kering yang menjalar di kerongkongannya. Donghyuck itu _menyeramkan._ Mark perlu menandai itu di dalam kepalanya.

  


“Aku harus menyanggahmu di sana, Hyuck, karena secara harafiah, aku lah yang memasukkanmu ke dalam lubang masalah.” Jaemin menyela perdebatan yang dirasa tidak nyaman, mengedikan bahunya ringan dan berlagak inosen. “Aku yang pertama kali mendengarmu bernyanyi kemarin sore. Aku hanya memberi tahu Mark soal suara indah yang kudengar dari lorong, tidak berekspektasi Mark untuk kehilangan akalnya dan memutuskan untuk menemuimu kemudian.”

“ _Yeah_ , terima kasih banyak, Nana.” Lenguh Donghyuck malas, mengusap dahinya dalam tekanan. “Jadi … posisi vokalis utama? Jangan salah kiprah, tapi aku ini tipe orang yang sangat menjengkelkan. Kalian pasti menyesal nantinya.”

“Maksudmu?” Jeno mengernyit samar.

"Kalian tidak akan mau berurusan dengan manusia seperiku. Aku benci berkomitmen, tidak kompeten, dan tidak tahan diikat pada satu hal yang konkrit.”

“Aku suka itu.” Balas Jaemin cepat, menggaet lengan Mark yang tergontai lemas di sisi kursi. “Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang juga kompeten ataupun berkomitmen secara total, bukan begitu, Mark? — _err_ , mungkin kecuali untuk Jeno. Dia selalu bekerja terlalu keras sampai-sampai kewarasannya hilang separuh.”

“Jangan percaya soal ucapan Nana, Donghyuck. Kami semua hanya melakukan kegiatan ini untuk bersenang-senang. Kau tidak perlu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah beban.” Jeno menghela napas pendek, meletakan telepon genggamnya yang menampikkan laman pribadi band mereka di atas meja, secara tidak langsung memaksa Donghyuck untuk melihatnya. “Tee Shirts, kelompok musik instrumental mandiri yang berbasis aliran _synth-rock_ dan pop.”

Donghyuck tersenyum miring sebelum beringsut mundur, menyilangkan kedua lengannya pongah. “Lalu? Kenapa aku?”

“Karena kami memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan.” Jawab Jeno acuh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat lucu, merasakan emosi mulai menguap usai mendapatkan respon yang tidak disangka. Mark jarang sekali melihat Jeno terprovokasi dalam sebuah argumen dan kehilangan kendali. Namun melihat perbincangan hari ini, sepertinya Jeno akan ikut gila bersamanya kala berurusan dengan tempramen gila seorang Donghyuck. “Kami membutuhkanmu untuk terus bergerak maju.”

Mark ingin sekali Jeno tidak ikut menyertakan namanya ke dalam embel kata _kami_ yang baru saja ia lafalkan.

“Profit apa yang aku dapatkan nantinya?”

“Tidak banyak. Kunci duplikat untuk masuk ke dalam ruang musik, makanan gratis ketika bersinggah ke rumah Jeno untuk rekaman musik, kunci jawaban untuk segala rupa pekerjaan rumah dari Mark, dan afeksi tak terhingga dariku.” Jaemin berujar cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

“Lalu?”

“Kau juga bebas merundung Mark setiap hari.” Tukas Jeno.

  


_Apa?_

  


Rasa terkejut separuh bingung membuat Mark terkisap, mengundang kekehan terpancing keluar dari Donghyuck yang kini menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa geli.

“Wah, tawaran yang terakhir itu menggoda sekali. Aku jadi tertarik.”

“Jeno!” Mark berseru marah sembari menepuk keras bahu Jeno, membuatnya mengaduh keras dan larut dalam rasa sakit untuk sesaat. Di lain sisi, Donghyuck justru repot-repot menyibak poni yang mulai menghalau pengelihatannya.

“Boleh juga, tapi aku masih belum begitu tertarik. Apa kalian bersedia menampilkan sesuatu di hadapanku sebelum aku memberi jawaban?”

  


* * *

  


Mark tidak pernah menyangka imaji yang selama ini ia anggap mustahil tersaji di hadapannya: Donghyuck terduduk manis di atas karpet ruang musik seperti seekor anak beruang.

“Kalian tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di ruangan ini.” Donghyuck mengedarkan pandangnya, menatap dinding yang dipenuhi aksesoris. “Aku sudah tahu soal kalian yang sudah menjadi penghuni tetap ruangan ini, membuatku terus meragu untuk mencoba masuk.”

Jaemin terkekeh manis, meninggalkan _bass_ miliknya yang sudah tersambung pada sebuah pengeras suara, menyodorkan sekaleng kopi pada Donghyuck masih terpukau dan mendongak, memandang langit-angit ruangan yang disemai gelap. “Untukmu.”

Sebuah cengiran. “Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak minum kopi.”

Mark tidak tahu apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Mungkin ragu, mungkin juga bukan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih membenci Donghyuck untuk segala ucapan dan segala hal yang telah ia lakukan— _ralat_ , iri dengan segala kelebihan yang Donghyuck miliki sampai-sampai membuatnya sesak.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih mampu menahan Mark untuk tidak lari dan menjauh dari segala keadaan ini ialah suara Donghyuck (dan segala tindak keras kepala Jeno dan Jaemin). Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menolak, Jeno tidak salah soal bagaimana suara Donghyuck adalah sebuah keajaiban. Hadirnya seorang vokalis mampu membuka kesempatan baru untuk berpetualang di ranah yang belum pernah mereka jumpai sebelumnya. Hal tersebut tentunya membuat Mark begitu bersemangat, namun juga khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

Apa memang ini jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua? Mark tidak tahu.

Mark menyadari bagaimana tatapan Donghyuck terus menerus mengarah kepadanya. Begitu intuitif, menaungi jutaan rahasia dalam enigma yang tidak mampu ia pecahkan seorang diri.

“Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Lee.”

“Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Hyuck atau Donghyuck.”

“Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, _Hyuck_.” Ujar Mark tak acuh. Tidak membiarkan dirinya sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangnya pada sosok yang bersurai ikal. Sibuk memutar-mutar bagian Peg pada kepala gitar, mempersiapkan diri untuk sebuah penampilan yang tidak direncanakan. “Rasanya tidak nyaman. Aku merasa terganggu dan aku tidak menyukainya.”

“Oh. Kalau begitu, aku akan terus menatapmu seperti ini.”

Kepala Mark yang tertunduk lekas terangkat, menatap Donghyuck lekat. “Apa esensimu berlaku demikian?”

“Untuk membuatmu sebal.” Donghyuck membalas tatapan Mark licik, seakan dirinya baru saja berhasil merebut sebongkah permen dari seorang bayi. “Aku suka reaksi yang kau berikan ketika merasa sebal. Sangat berlebihan.”

  


_Yang benar saja._

  


Keempat pemuda yang bersemayam dalam satu ruang sempit terdiam sejenak sampai ada akhirnya Jeno bersuara dalam volume kecil. “Kau mau mendengarkan lagu yang seperti apa, Donghyuck?”

“Seperti apa?”

“Genre musik seperti apa yang ingin kau dengar dari kami?” Jeno kembali bertanya, kini membetulkan letak kacamata preskripsi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam stik drum erat, sudah siap sedia. “Kami bisa bermain secara impromptu, menyesuaikan gaya permainan kami dengan selera musikmu.”

“Biasanya kami bermain-main di zona aman, kau tahu, tipikal pop-rock tradisional.” Jaemin tersenyum tipis. “Tapi, jika kamu ingin mendengar sesuatu yang lain, kami bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, tentunya jika permintaanmu masih masuk akal. Kami masih pemula, jadi tolong jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi.”

Ada begitu banyak kata yang mengendap dalam pangkal lidah Mark ketika Donghyuck justru kembali memandangnya, kali ini tulus. Dirinya berbisik pelan, terdengar seperti permintaan yang merajuk. “Biarkan Mark memilih apa yang akan kalian mainkan untukku.”

  


Mungkin karena Donghyuck yang meminta, mungkin juga bukan; Mark berasakan degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Sebuah tantangan? Atau ejekan? Entah. Yang Mark tahu hanyalah Donghyuck tampak luar biasa kala berucap demikian, menyalakan bohlam lampu dalam benaknya.

  


Jemari kokoh Mark perlahan bergerak sendiri, memainkan sebuah melodi yang secara tiba-tiba terlukis tebal dalam benaknya. Tanpa mengerahkan sedikit pun tenaga ataupun upaya untuk berpikir keras, ia terus memainkan nada-nada tersebut, membiarkannya menari-nari liar.

Mark sempat melirik ke arah Jeno dan Jaemin. Keduanya memandang Mark dengan tatapan terkisap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lucu.

“Dasar tukang pamer.”

Jaemin dengan mudahnya mengikuti permainan Mark, bersenandung kecil bersama melodi bertempo sedang, disusul dengan Jeno yang kemudian memukul permukaan drum tanpa ampun. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Seperti biasanya, musik akan menjadi satu-satunya hal di muka bumi yang mampu membuat Mark melupakan segala derita dan kesedihan. Mark tidak kuasa menahan lompatan kecil pada jantungnya, maka ia mulai tersenyum, selaras dengan ritme musik yang bertambah cepat.

Mark yakin tampangnya pasti tampak sangat bodoh. Dirinya baru tersadar ketika ia menghembuskan napas lega usai menuntaskan penampilan, dan dirinya tidak kuasa mengendalikan segala tensi yang masih melayang. Dilihatnya Donghyuck beranjak cepat dari sandarannya pada dinding, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gawai dari genggam jemari, kemudian bertepuk tangan keras. Ketiganya yang menyadari gestur tersebut justru melongo kebingungan.

Hening sedepa.

Mark masih belum mampu memahami soal apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah buku jemari yang dirasa kebas, setetes keringaat yang mengalir turun dari dahi, dan jantung yang masih berdegup keras. Ia baru saja lepas dan meliar dalam musik dan ia tidak yakin apakah itu merupakan hal yang baik.

“Wah, yang itu baru.” Jeno tersenyum kecil. “Kita tidak pernah begitu lepas seperti barusan.”

“Kalian berdua sudah gila, ya?! Yang barusan itu seru banget!” Jaemin tak kuasa untuk melompat-lompat kecil. “Aku tidak pernah tahu kita bisa menampilkan sesuatu secara impromptu dengan keren!”

Mendengarnya, Mark tidak kuasa untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, melotot tidak percaya. Ketiga member saling bertukar tatap, lalu terkisap. “Dan tidak ada yang merekam momentum luar biasa itu?” ujar Mark separuh berbisik.

“Aku merekam semuanya.” Donghyuck kembali meraih gawainya yang tergeletak lemas, melambai-lambaikannya kemudian. “Kualitasnya memang tidak seberapa, tetapi aku yakin sebagian besar porsi penampilan kalian sempat terekam dengan baik.”

Sontak tiga pemuda lainnya menghela napas lega, membiarkan tubuh mereka melemas. Donghyuck berjalan pelan menghampiri Mark, menyodorkan selembar tisu dari dalam kantung celananya. “Sekali lagi, kau berhasil mematahkan asumsiku tentangmu, Mark.”

“Asumsi buruk atau baik?” tanya Mark seraya menerima tisu yang sudah ditawarkan, menepis peluh yang mulai kembali bercucuran

“Keduanya.”

Mark tidak mampu menahan tawa kecil yang melengos keluar begitu saja. Ia merasa luar biasa.

“ _Ehm_ , kulihat kalian berdua sudah berbaikan. Ke mana perginya Mark yang selama ini sibuk menghujat Donghyuck setiap kali dirinya memiliki waktu luang?” Jaemin berujar dengan nada yang menggoda, menyenggol lemah lengan Mark dengan bahunya. Wajahnya tampak senang sekali melihat Mark yang tampak merana.

“Benarkah? Mark selalu membicarakan aku?”

“Oh, jangan ditanya. Setiap kali aku dan Jaemin masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, aksara namamu seakan sudah tertulis kapita pada seluruh ruang dan udara yang tersedia. Ia _menyukaimu_ separah itu.” Ucap Jeno ikut menimpali, membalas Mark dengan sadis.

“T-tunggu, Donghyuck, jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku bisa meluruskan semua ini. Pertama, semua ucapan ini omong kosong. Kedua, aku tidak pernah menyukai Donghyuck. Kasus ditutup, tidak ada lagi perdebatan.”

“ _Yeah_ , tentu saja. Kedua matamu juga tidak berbinar-binar setiap kali dirimu membahas soal betapa karismatiknya Dong— _ow_!” Jaemin justru terbahak ketika Mark melempar sebuah tas sekolah ke arahnya, menangkisnya dengan gesit dan kembali tertawa. “Mark itu munafik, Hyuckie. Ia selalu mengagumi dari kejauhan. Sayangnya, ia juga seorang pengecut yang tidak berani memulai percakapan.”

“Tolong.” Mark mulai mengacak poninya dengan kesal. Panas dengan cepat merambat di pipinya hingga ke arah kepala. Mark yakin asap tipis pasti sudah mengudara lewat kedua lubang telinganya jika percakapan ini tidak segera berakhir. “Aku memang pernah memuji Donghyuck,” akunya kemudian penuh penekanan. “tapi kalian teralu mendramatisasi fakta yang ada dan memperparah keadaan! Tolong ampuni aku, ya?”

Pandangnya cepat berdalih ke arah Donghyuck kemudian. Ia tertawa begitu keras, menutup rona wajahnya yang tersebar dengan merata, memamerkan sedikit bagian pipinya yang memerah. “Wah, aku merasa tersanjung.” Lanjut Donghyuck setelah ia mampu kembali mengatur komposur dalam dirinya sendiri, meludahkan sarkasme. “Terima kasih banyak, loh.”

Mark tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dirinya masih mampu mempertahankan kewarasannya di antara lingkungan yang selalu menguji kekuatan batinnya. Baik di rumah ataupun di sekolah, keduanya sama saja.

Jeno hanya mampu tertawa ringan, menangkap atmosfer jenaka yang kembali mengudara ketika Jaemin mulai kembali membocorkan segala rahasia Mark dalam intonasi bicaranya yang kolot. “Jadi, bagaimana, Donghyuck?”

Alih-alih menyahut, Donghyuck hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Menggusakan pipinya pelan, memejamkan matanya seklias seakan membiarkan dunia berotasi sendiri untuk sesaat. “Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih tidak paham kenapa kalian memilihku.”

Ruangan sempat kembali diisi oleh keheningan yang nyaman, namun Mark tidak kuasa untuk sedikit meremas sedikit lipatan pada celananya. Sebuah kontradiksi yang begitu membingungkan bagi Mark, karena ia tidak tahu apa dirinya harus merasa senang atau kecewa jika Donghyuck hendak menolak tawaran halus mereka. Kembali kehilangan arah.

“Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku dan Jaemin hanya mengikuti insting, kami tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas.” Bola mata Jeno sepintas menyala ketika berbicara, mulai menyipit ketika mulai melafalkan kata-kata selanjutnya. “Tapi, aku tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa kau luar biasa. Kami memang belum mengenalmu dengan dekat dan mengundangmu untuk bergabung secara mendadak. Kami juga paham betul soal tindakan kami yang, bisa dibilang, cukup terburu-buru dan tidak etis dari sudut pandangmu, tapi kami melihat begitu banyak potensi yang bisa kita capa bersama jika kau mau bergabung.”

“Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya hari ini juga, Donghyuck. _No preassure, you know?_ " Jaemin menepuk pelan bahu Donghyuck, seakan dirinya berusaha memberi sokongan moril dalam wujud afeksi yang tipis. “Bergabung dengan kami tentunya membutuhkan pengorbanan tenaga dan waktu, tapi aku berani menjamin perjalanan kita kedepannya akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Walau demikian, tolong camkan kata-kataku ini. Kami tidak dan tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk bergabung. Semua keputusan itu berada di tanganmu.”

Mark merekatkan jemarinya di atas permukaan kain karena ia berani bersumpah soal betapa dirinya membenci kondisi yang ada.

Donghyuck memandang karpet luluh, membiarkan kedua bahunya terjatuh lemas. “Dan membiarkan kalian di dalam suramnya ketidakpastian setelah dengan baik hati menurutiku permintaanku? Menampilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa dengan cuma-cuma?” ia dengan sengaja menyisakan jeda di antara ucapannya, mungkin karena beban ucapannya yang berat. “Tidak akan pernah.”

Berhasil mengundang senyuman tipis, Donghyuck memutuskan untuk kembali bertukas lugas. “Bermusik dan bernyanyi bukanlah keahlianku. Aku hanya seseorang yang menikmati keduanya dalam rasio normal; cukup besar, namun tidak cukup untuk disebut membludak. Pengetahuan dan kemampuanku dalam keduanya juga berada dalam kondisi yang biasa saja. Tidak begitu mahir, tetapi tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin akan terdengar cukup merepotkan bagi kalian yang memang sudah lebih ahli, namun Jika kehadrianku memang mampu membawa banyak opsi bagi kalian semua, kenapa tidak?”

Menyulut binar pada setiap mata yang memandang, Donghyuck tampak tersanjung kala dirinya menjadi saksi bisu dari transisi ekspresi wajah pada ketiga remaja di hadapannya (terutama wajah Mark karena ia terlihat paling konyol dengan mulutnya yang ternganga lebar).

“Jadi … kamu mau bergabung?” tanya Jaemin.

Sebuah anggukan afirmatif yang pasti. “ _Well_ , kalau kalian tidak keberatan menghadapi segala kelakar aneh dan lelucon yang garing, ya. Aku mau bergabung.”

_Mampus_. Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, mimpi apa Mark semalam?

“Wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa mengundangmu masuk ternyata jauh lebih mudah dari yang aku kira.” Jeno tersenyum lebar, mengedikkan bahunya aneh karena tidak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang memancar jelas dari setiap inci geraknya. “Jadi, _uhh_ , Selamat bergabung!”

“Senang bisa bergabung.” ucap Donghyuck diselingi senyuman

“Tunggu, kau tidak bergurau, ‘kan? M-maksudku, kau benar-benar bergabung?” tanya Mark mewanti-wanti karena masih belum bisa percaya, takut segala ucap pemuda yang lain hanyalah permainan belaka. Ia tidak merasa kecewa, namun takut kedua sahabatnya terlanjur larut dalam kebahagiaan yang tidak berarti.

“Oh ayolah, tidak selamanya aku selicik itu, Mark.” Balas Donghyuck sinis, menaikkan sebelah bibirnya seakan menantang. “Aku ini juga manusia yang memiliki hati, tidak sepertimu yang kerap membicarakanku seenaknya.”

“Hei!”

Sebuah juluran lidah dan provokasi gerak tangan. Cukup membuat Mark naik pitam.

“Sudah, hentikan segala perdebatan ini, _lovebirds_ —“

“ _Lovebirds_?” Mark memotong cepat kata-kata Jaemin, terlanjur tersulut amarah. “Aku dan _dia_? _Lovebirds_?”

Donghyuck tidak merespon. Anehnya, ia justru menarik nafas dalam, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. "Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Mungkin hal ini akan terdengar cukup aneh dan egois, tapi aku ingin kalian berjanji padaku.”

  


Donghyuck memamerkan seringainya, kini berbeda. Terkesan begitu palsu. Mark masih tidak paham soal bagaimana nalar Donghyuck bekerja, mungkin sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah paham; begitu rumit. Kini tampak sekelebat warna biru dalam binarnya, begitu sendu.

  


“Jangan marah ataupun kecewa jika tiba-tiba saja aku menghilang.”

  


  



	4. : Gravity/Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck benar-benar penuh teka-teki.

Kedua orang tua Mark tidak akan pernah lelah menceritakan kisah masa muda mereka yang penuh dengan perjuangan. Soal bagaimana keduanya mengorbankan segala kebebasan yang layak dirayakan.

“Nilaimu di mata masyarakat hanya sebatas angka. Oleh karena itu, jangan pernah berhenti untuk belajar.”

Soal bagaimana keduanya rela tenggelam di lautan rasionalitas ketimbang terbang mengawang di masa muda. Membuang segala kecap manis yang tidak akan datang kembali.

“Masa muda memang mengasyikkan, Mark. Tetapi ingat, disaat yang bersamaan, masa muda juga mampu menarikmu jatuh ke dalam jurang tidak berujung.” gumam sang Bunda ditengah sesi cuci piring usai makan malam, kemudian dilanjut dengan cerita singkat soal kehidupan teman-teman di sekolahnya dulu. Bukan kisah yang menyenangkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka berakhir menjadi buruh tani, petugas keamanan, hingga buronan.

“Masa depan yang suram tanpa adanya tujuan akan menanti bagi orang-orang yang tidak berbenah.”

Ucapan yang meninggalkan luka, rasa takut yang masih membekas. Mark tidak mau tumbuh besar menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan, maka ia harus belajar karena itu hal yang _benar_.

“Belajar yang rajin, Mark. Kau harus bisa menjadi seperti kakakmu.”

Johnny akan selalu menjadi sebongkah berlian di mana pun dirinya berpijak, menjadi sosok yang paling dibanggakan oleh semua orang. Sebuah tiang yang tangguh, kakak tertua yang cocok untuk dijadikan panutan. Layaknnya petarung yang gagah, Johnny selalu mampu melewati segala rintangan berat dalam hidup, tidak lupa membawa pulang hasil yang memuaskan.

Tidak ada hari dimana Johnny tidak bersinar, menambah beban ekspektasi pada pundak Mark setiap harinya.

Mark tumbuh dewasa dengan anggapan bahwa benci adalah sebuah emosi yang kuat. Walau terkadang dirinya merasa rendah disandingkan dengan Johnny yang sudah terbang tinggi, Mark tidak akan berani memberontak. Merasa iri kepada Johnny yang selalu membantunya membuat Mark merasa sangat jahat, mengingat sang kakak bukan lain jelmaan malaikat dari langit untuk dirinya seorang.

Lagipula, segala ucapan yang keluar dari kedua orang tuanya memang benar. Mark memang perlu belajar untuk menjadi _seperti_ Johnny. Maka Mark harus terus belajar karena memang itu hal yang _benar_ untuk dilakukan.

“Cinta pertama rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Tapi jangan salah, hal tersebut merupakan sebuah jebakan yang mematikan.”

Ketika usia Mark genap menginjak angka 14, Bunda menceritakan soal bagaimana dengan gagah berani ia menolak seorang lelaki idaman dikala muda. Akan selalu membekas dalam ingatan Mark, soal bagaimana Bunda berseru dalam semangat yang menggebu. Ditemani dengan kedua irisnya yang bersinar redup, berkebalikan dengan kisah yang terbilang heroik. Mungkin menyimpan sedikit sesal yang tidak ingin diceritakan.

Sebuah penolakan yang singkat, disertai dengan tamparan keras di wajah. Tidak lupa diekori kalimat penolakan yang klasik. Mau fokus belajar.

Pada bagian akhir sesi mendongeng, Bunda menjulurkan jemari kelingking. Seutas kurva miring terukir pada wajahnya hari itu, mengundang kernyitan pada dahi Mark. “Akan ada selalu saat yang tepat ketika kamu mau merasakan cinta. Sebelum waktu itu datang, cinta adalah sebuah gangguan; distraksi dari delusi dan pahitnya kehidupan.” Bundanya menarik napas lirih. “Berjanjilah untuk tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun hingga dirimu sudah dewasa, ya?” 

Mark belum paham betul hari itu, maka ia hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

Berkebalikan dengan kisah sang Ayah.

“Ayahmu itu seorang kutu buku kelas kakap. Sangat kaku dan tidak romantis. Berbicara dengan seorang perempuan saja tidak pernah.” Bunda akan selalu berucap demikian dalam balut ekspresi kalut yang dibuat-buat. “Pria payah yang hanya bisa bekerja.”

Orang tua Mark adalah pasangan mematikan untuk sebuah lomba karya ilmiah ketika keduanya masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menciptakan sebuah karya, menjadi pesaing untuk satu sama lain dalam meraih predikat mahasiswa terbaik, serta tidak lupa, ikut membopong sebuah kisah kasih yang terasa separuh.

Keduanya kemudian membuat sebuah janji. Ketika masing-masing dari mereka sudah mampu hidup mapan dan mandiri, ketika keduanya sudah mampu berdiri seorang diri tanpa goyah, mereka akan bersatu. Menciptakan sebuah keluarga yang _sempurna_. Membangun sebuah keluarga yang mampu bertahan dari segala guncangan; mampu mendidik penerusnya persis sama seperti bagaimana keduanya menata hidup mereka. Dan kini keduanya tinggal bersama, melahirkan Johnny dan Mark ke dunia, hidup dalam tempo konstan.

Mark selalu menganggap kisah cinta kedua orang tuanya sebagai sebuah keajaiban; bukti konkret bahwa kunci untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan adalah belajar. Dengan terus teguh dan jujur, disertai dengan kerja keras dan pengorbanan, maka pasti kebahagiaan pasti akan tercapai.

“Buang semua perasaanmu, kemudian belajar lah yang tekun. Pada masa ini, semua orang hanya akan tertarik pada hasil dan nilai; mereka adalah segalanya.” Ayahnya berkata ketus, mengusap lensa kaca mata tebalnya yang tersampir di atas meja. “Jangan buat Ayah kecewa, Mark.”

Dan tentu saja, Mark akan kembali belajar—karena memang itu adalah hal yang _benar_ untuk dilakukan (atau mungkin, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Mark lakukan).

* * *

**Synthesia**

_Reality is a nightmare monster, but you will always be my comforting illusion._

* * *

“Donghyuck?” Renjun berkenan mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan buku yang tengah dibawanya. “Lee Donghyuck? Lee Donghyuck yang selama ini duduk di belakang kursimu?”

“Memangnya ada Donghyuck lainnya di sekolah ini?”

“Tidak. Tidak ada.” Renjun menunduk ke arah lantai, menyembunyikan kedua iris yang sesaat menyipit, menimbulkan sepercik rasa curiga di kepala Mark. “Hanya ingin memastikan.” lanjutnya kemudian dalam lirih.

Mark bukanlah sosok yang suka membuang kesempatan. Maka ketika seorang guru meminta pertolongan Renjun untuk membawa setumpuk buku dan hasil pekerjaan murid yang bertumpuk masal di meja kelas, dengan senang hati Mark turun tangan untuk membantu. Bukan karena kebaikan nurani, namun karena membutuhkan sedikit informasi. Simbiosis mutualisme? Mungkin komensalisme?

Sejauh yang Mark ketahui, Renjun adalah salah seorang sahabat karib Donghyuck sejak awal semester tahun ajaran baru. Berbicara dengan Renjun mungkin bisa menambah sedikit pengetahuan Mark tentang sang vokalis yang dirasa masih begitu asing.

Mark dan Renjun tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya. Hanya saling sekadar tahu nama dan wajah, tidak kurang ataupun lebih. Akan selalu ada sebuah dinding tebal yang memisahkan keduanya, entah dimana pun serta bagaimana pun keadaannya

Renjun dikenal sebagai lini depan organisasi perwakilan siswa, memegang jabatan yang cukup terpandang, dan dikenal hampir oleh seluruh siswa. Banyak orang mengenalnya sebagai sosok mungil yang cerdas, bermulut pedas, dan tidak banyak bicara—dimana anggapan tersebut akan kandas kala Renjun sudah berhadapan dengan Donghyuck. Keduanya tidak pernah berhenti berguyon, bertengkar, dan tertawa.

Lain cerita dengan kehidupan Mark dalam satu kata: suram.

Mark mungkin hanya akan menjadi seorang kutu buku selama 3 tahun jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jeno dan Jaemin di ruang musik, berteriak sumbang menyanyikan lagu legendaris dari tahun 80-an. Mark juga tidak pernah mengenal satu pun senior, bahkan dirinya tidak repot-repot berusaha mengingat seluruh nama murid di kelasnya sendiri. Jika Mark tidak berhasil mendominasi halaman pertama di setiap lembar pengumuman reka hasil ujian, mungkin eksistensinya hanya sebatas sebuah nama pada buku absen.

Berteman dekat dengan seorang anggota organisasi membuat Donghyuck ikut dikenal banyak siswa dalam waktu singkat. Walau belum genap 1 tahun, tidak jarang Mark melihat Donghyuck duduk nyaman bersama para anggota organisasi lainnya di kantin, tidak lupa sesekali ikut berpartisipasi dan membantu kegiatan berbenah pra program kerja tahunan sekolah.

Mark tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya secara gamblang, tetapi ia begitu iri dengan jiwa sosial Donghyuck dan Renjun—soal bagaimana mereka dengan mudahnya memulai percakapan, membangkitkan suasana, ikut mendulang antusiasme, dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka berdua hanya terlalu _keren_ untuk sosok Mark yang sederhana. Membuat Mark kerap kali takut untuk sekadar menyapa ketika tanpa sengaja berjumpa.

“Jadi, ada apa dengan Lee Donghyuck? “ bisik Renjun pelan pada Mark kala keduanya nyaris tiba di tempat tujuan. Caranya berbicara terasa asing. Tidak menyiratkan sedikit pun ekspresi, membuat Mark tidak yakin soal apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang bertubuh lebih mungil. “Kalian berdua bertengkar?”

“Tidak, kami baik-baik saja.” cicit Mark pelan, sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Mark tidak mengerti dengan status yang kini mengikat keduanya. Mereka tidak berada dalam hubungan yang yang layak disebut baik (terutama setelah segala ombang-ambing konversasi yang mereka lalui tempo hari).

Usai Donghyuck setuju bergabung dengan _band_ mereka, belum barang sedetik pun Mark terbebas dari segala tindak usil Donghyuck. Pagi tadi, entah bagaimana, Donghyuck tiba di sekolah sebelum bel sekolah berdering (dimana hal tersebut nyaris mustahil untuk terjadi). Menyambut Mark dengan sebuah teriakan ceria. “Selamat pagi, _Makgeolli_!” dan mengundang tatapan canggung dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

Mark tidak tahu bagaimana dan dari mana nama itu datang. Entah bagaimana kedepannya, mungkin Mark bisa benar-benar gila.

“Oh.” Renjun membalas pelan tidak lama setelahnya. Mungkin sudah mulai kehilangan minat akan topik setengah hati yang sempat diangkat oleh Mark.

Keduanya tidak lagi berbicara hingga Mark memutuskan untuk sedikit menekan ucapannya usai mereka meletakan tumpukan buku di atas meja guru. “Tertarik untuk menceritakan sedikit hal tentang Donghyuck padaku?”

Sempat terhenti ketika melangkah, Renjun memberikan sekelebat tatapan kebingungan “Tiba-tiba sekali? Ada apa?” ujarnya balik bertanya. Renjun bahkan sempat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, mengindikasikan dirinya mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya. “Tunggu sebentar, situasi ini sangat menarik. Bahkan menjadi jauh lebih menarik mengingat fakta lusa kemarin kalian berdua berdebat pedas di kelas—hanya untuk kemudian bergurau seperti sepasang kekasih di ruang perpustakaan tepat keesokan harinya.”

“Apa?” seru Mark, kehilangan keseimbangan dalam langkahnya kemudian tersandung kecil, meninggalkan suara decitan yang menggema di lorong sekolah yang kosong. Renjun kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan memberikan gerak yang memintanya untuk tidak lagi menimbulkan kebisingan.

“Kau tahu darimana?”

Renjun menyentuh ujung pelipis wajahnya. “Aku punya caraku sendiri.”

“Donghyuck sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu?”

“Tepat.” balas Renjun cepat. “Dia juga bilang kalau kau itu ternyata sangat menggemaskan.”

— _what the actual fuck?_

Renjun melepaskan tawanya di atas pembicaraan yang dirasanya cukup menghibur. Di lain sisi, Mark sudah menyiapkan setiap jengkal eksistensinya untuk lenyap, terbang pergi di bawa angin musim semi. Tentu saja, dia adalah Huang Renjun. Sosok yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Si Bangsat Donghyuck. Bagaimana mungkin ia juga tidak sama menyebalkan seperti sahabatnya? Ingin mati saja rasanya.

“Aku masih tidak mengerti soal bagaimana ego dan pola pikir kalian berdua bekerja. Sangat keras kepala.” ujar Renjun seraya merekatkan jemarinya dengan satu sama lain. Mungkin di dalam kepalanya berusaha memilah kata yang tepat. “Donghyuck selalu bercerita soal dirinya yang lelah terus berperang dingin denganmu, tetapi dia juga terlalu gengsi untuk memulai langkah pertama. Padahal, Donghyuck itu selalu ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat sejak awal.”

Mark memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. “Sungguh? Kupikir selama ini Donghyuck membenciku! _”_

“Ternyata kalian berdua jauh lebih bodoh dari yang aku perkirakan.” Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mungkin lelah dengan segala keadaan yang ada. “Aku sangat terkejut ketika Donghyuck menelponku semalam. Berteriak kegirangan, kemudian tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala kesabaran dan kebaikan yang aku berikan 6 bulan terakhir. Dia sudah menemukan target rundungan baru.”

“Siapa?”

Renjun menghela napas pelan. “Menurutmu?”

_Oh._

* * *

Di hari yang sama, Donghyuck menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di ruang musik.

Bukan sebuah larangan memang untuk siswa datang ke ruangan musik di jam istirahat sekolah, namun kedatangan Donghyuck membawa cukup banyak tanda tanya di benak Mark. Awalnya, ia cukup yakin bahwa menjadikan Donghyuck sebagai vokalis di band mereka tidak akan mengubah banyak hal—oh Mark tidak menyangka bahwa kehadiran satu sosok dalam hidupnya mampu memporak-porandakan seluruh sistem apik yang sejauh ini telah berjalan.

“Halo!— _Whoops_ , maaf. Terlalu keras.” sapa Donghyuck setelah mendobrak lemah pintu ruangan hingga ternganga lebar, tersenyum cerah layaknya sinar pagi, sempat membuat para penghuni di dalamnya terkejut. Di dalam rengkuh sosok itu, bersemayam 3 buah kaleng minuman dingin.

“D-Donghyuck?“ ujar Mark tertahan.

“Tangkap!” Mark terkisap dan terdiam ketika Donghyuck melempar salah satu kaleng dalam pelukannya. Donghyuck melakukan hal yang sama kemudian kepada Jeno dan Jaemin, disusul dengan gerakan menutup pintu yang belum tertutup rapat. Mark sempat berekspektasi buruk, mengira sosok itu baru saja menghadiahkannya sebongkah sampah, hanya untuk kembali dibuat terkejut menemukan sekaleng soda dingin dalam genggamannya.

“Astaga, kau tahu darimana aku suka kopi?” tanya Jaemin penuh semangat ditemani kedua irisnya yang berbinar, tampak begitu cerah. Jaemin akan selalu menjadi sosok yang cukup mudah dibaca ketika merasa senang, sejenak mampu bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok anak anjing yang kegirangan. Mark menemukan hal itu cukup langka terjadi, mengingat personaliti sang sahabat yang biasanya begitu tenang.

Tidak lekas menjawab, Donghyuck justru berjalan ke sebelah kanan Jeno, duduk tepat di sisinya. “Dari Renjun. Pria itu tahu segalanya.”

“Huang Renjun? Pantas saja.”

“Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?”

“Jaemin duduk sebangku dengannya di tahun pertama. Wajar saja jika Renjun tahu soal Jaemin dan ketergantungannya pada kafein.” Jawab Jeno cepat seraya membuka tutup kaleng dengan jemarinya. “Terima kasih banyak untuk minumannya, Donghyuck. Ingatkan aku untuk menggantinya lain kali.”

“Itu hanya sekaleng minuman dari mesin otomatis, Jeno. Anggap saja hadiah cuma-cuma.”

“Terima kasih, Donghyuck.” ucap Mark sungkan kemudian. Mark tumbuh dewasa di bawah ajaran etiket yang kaku: mengucapkan terima kasih adalah kunci dasar untuk bertahan hidup. Walau kini dirinya harus menahan rasa malu, Mark akan tetap melakukannya.

Donghyuck tersenyum miring. “Lain hal dengan Jeno, kau harus menggantinya padaku lain kali, Mark.”

Mark berani bertaruh bahwa detik itu Donghyuck bukanlah sesosok manusia. Secara leksikal, merupakan jelmaan dewa iblis yang diturunkan untuk menghabisi nyawanya seorang.

“Apa yang membawamu ke sini, Hyuckie?” tanya Jaemin, berusaha mengalihkan perdebatan yang tengah berjalan, menampikkan senyuman ramah.

“Pertama-tama, aku sangat menyukai nama panggilan itu, Nana. Tolong terus panggil aku dengan nama itu.” Donghyuck membuat suaranya terdengar begitu menggemaskan, mengerlingkan matanya hanya untuk kembali mengundang tawa dari Jaemin. “Sebenarnya aku datang tanpa ada alasan jelas, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu. Kantin sekolah terlalu padat dan aku juga tidak merasa lapar. Di sisi lain, aku juga perlu menelusuri lebih dalam tentang kalian dan _band_ ini. _Chemistry building, you know?_ ”

Mark tidak mampu menahan helaan napas lelah yang mengudara tepat satu detik setelahnya, hanya untuk kembali mengundang kikik kecil dari Jaemin. _Lee Donghyuck bangsat_ —

“Jadi,” Donghyuck merapatkan jemarinya diplomatis, begitu autentik. Nada bicara yang intimidatif, merebus Mark hingga matang. ”apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?”

“Boleh saja.” jawab Jeno cepat, membuat Mark frustasi setengah mati. Tidak mungkin Donghyuck melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan sebuah imbalan (setidaknya, itu yang Mark asumsikan). Donghyuck selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Renjun, tidak mungkin ia mengubah rutinitasnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa suatu alasan yang hakiki: menguji Mark.

“Astaga, Jeno. Apa kau tidak paham?” Mark menghalau segera, menampakkan ekspresi seakan dirinya belum siap untuk menopang seluruh beban alam semesta. “Ia datang ke sini hanya untuk menggangguku!”

“Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal hina seperti itu!” Donghyuck membalas dramatis, menyunggingkan senyum usil. Tepat setelah setengah hari kesabarannya melumat hancur, dijadikan bahan permainan sosok tengil di hadapannya, Mark masih bertanya-tanya soal bagaimana ia masih bisa hidup dan bernapas.

Mark berdiri dari posisi duduknya.“Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang keluar dari sini.”

“Jangan—“ Donghyuck mencegah Mark sangat cepat.

“Aku tidak peduli.”

“Oke. Akan kuikuti dirimu dari belakang.”

Perdebatan kecil itu menjadikan Mark memberenggut sebal. Bibirnya terlipat selagi menegur. “Donghyuck,” peringatnya dalam keputusasaan. “kumohon hentikan. Aku lelah.”

“Kalau begitu minum saja sekaleng soda yang baru saja aku berikan!” cerocos Donghyuckk cepat tanpa jeda selagi mengedikkan bahunya cuek. “Bukankah aku seorang sahabat yang sangat pengertian? Memberikan sekaleng minuman dan membantumu dalam menyelesaikan masalah?”

“Kau pasti sudah gila.” tukas Mark, meletakan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap segala peluh pada dahinya yang tidak berwujud.

Jeno dan Jaemin tidak membantunya sedikit pun, justru menikmati pemandangan yang ada sembari menghabiskan minuman cuma-cuma yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Merasa perlu memecah tensi yang terus menanjak, Jeno berdeham cukup keras untuk beberapa kali, memasang wajah tenangnya. “Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari kami, Donghyuck?”

Senyum pada wajah yang bersurai ikal perlahan merekah. “Apapun. Hobi, ukuran sepatu, warna pakaian dalam, hingga pokemon favorit; semua hal yang nyaman bagi kalian untuk ceritakan kepadaku.”

“Aku dan Jeno sudah berteman sejak kecil karena rumah kami yang bersebrangan.” Jaemin memulai, menjelaskannya pada Donghyuck secara halus ketika Mark tersadar bahwa iris Donghyuck mulai membesar; tenggelam dalam antusiasme yang atentif. “Kisah klise. Selalu berdampingan hingga detik ini. Tidak ada hari di mana aku tidak bertemu dengan Jeno. Kehidupan yang sangat membosankan.”

Sebuah pukulan keras menuju paha Jaemin yang hanya terlapis celana seragam. “ _Aw!_ " seru Jaemin, disusul oleh Jeno yang tersenyum usil. “Sembarangan.”

“Oh! Mungkin ini bukan tempatku untuk bercerita, tetapi kakak Jeno adalah penggagas berdirinya sebuah _band_ bernama Anomaly, apa kau tahu soal itu?” seru Mark dengan semangat yang menggebu.

“Anomaly?” Donghyuck memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha kembali menarik informasi yang pernah terekam dalam benaknya. Bagai bohlam yang menyala terang, Donghyuck tampak cukup terkejut ketika menemukan jawaban yang telah diharapkan. “Kelompok musik lokal yang sedang naik daun itu?”

Mark dan Jaemin mengangguk agresif, menghadiahkan rona yang menyemai merah kedua pipinya.”Kau tahu soal mereka?”

“Hanya pernah mendengar beberapa hal baik tentang Anomaly dari beberapa anggota organisasi sekolah. Aku juga pernah mendengar sedikit lagu mereka. Suara vokalis dari band itu—Doyoung? Ya, jika aku tidak salah, namanya Doyoung. Suaranya sangat unik.”

Jaemin tersenyum jenaka, menepuk keras bahu Jeno tanpa ampun, mungkin sekaligus membalas rasa sakit yang ia terima sebelumnya. “Sebuah kejutan kecil, Doyoung itu kakak kandung Jeno.”

Mark tahu betul makna dari ekspresi yang baru saja Donghyuck nampakkan, tercengang dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar.

Tepat beberapa bulan lalu, Mark juga menampakkan ekspresi yang nyaris sama ketika Jeno memberitahu informasi soal idenitas keluarganya. Ditambah lagi ketika Mark berkunjung ke rumah Jeno untuk kegiatan rekaman. Mark nyaris mati konyol usai melihat sosok yang diagungkannya setahun terakhir tengah tertidur di atas lantai bersama beberapa member Anomaly lainnya. Hanya bertudung kaus usang dan celana tidur, mengundang omelan keluar dari mulut Jeno.

“Tolong jangan disebarluaskan. Aku … malu.” Jeno menutup semu wajahnya dengan jemari yang pucat. Sesaat, Mark mencuri pandangnya untuk melihat reaksi Donghyuck. Sebuah gestur jemari yang menandakan dirinya mengerti.

“Tolong titipkan salamku untuknya. Aku penggemar garis kerasnya.” canda Donghyuck disusul dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat tinggi.

Jaemin tersenyum tipis, memamerkan lipitan pipinya yang terangkat. “Kau tidak perlu menitipkan salammu untuk Doyoung _hyung._ Kau akan sering bertemu dengannya seiring waktu berjalan. Doyoung _hyung_ selalu ikut membantu dalam proses produksi musik Tee-Shirts di studio milik keluarga Jeno.” Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Donghyuck pelan, memaparkan sedikit kontak fisik yang meyakinkan. “Bergabung dengan kami berarti juga ikut ambil andil dalam proses produksi musik. Kau tidak keberatan, ‘kan?”

“Sebentar, ada studio musik di rumah Jeno? Bukankah kegiatan _band_ kalian terdengar sedikit terlalu ambisius?” Donghyuck membalas dengan undakkan bahu. “Aku tidak akan keberatan, tapi aku benar-benar merasa iba dengan kalian yang harus membantu seorang amatir sepertiku.”

“Bukan masalah besar. Kami akan membantumu.” Jaemin lagi-lagi tersenyum.

“Lalu soal orang aneh yang satu ini—” Jeno menepuk bahu Mark dengan cukup keras, membuatnya sontak tersedak kala meneguk soda dingin pemberian Donghyuck. “—kami bertemu dengan Mark secara tidak sengaja.”

Jaemin kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, memberikan Mark tatapan aneh separuh bergurau dan melanjutkan ucapan Jeno. “Mark itu sangat payah, Hyuckie. Benar-benar tidak keren; culun dan tidak punya teman. Hanya pandai dalam belajar, bermain gitar, dan membuat _playlist_ musik. Satu lagi, lelucon buatannya payah banget. Persahabatan kami dengan Mark hanya sebatas rasa prihatin dan empati.”

Jeno terkekeh, mungkin teringat bahwa dirinya juga memiliki sediki cerita soal Mark. “Jika Mark hari itu tidak bertemu kami, mungkin siklus kehidupannya hanya akan berputar pada kegiatan makan, belajar, dan tidur. Sebuah roda kematian.”

“Mark bahkan tidak pernah pulang malam! Kau ingat betapa paniknya Mark ketika ia bermain di rumahmu hingga waktu makan malam? Kemudian ia pulang terburu-buru dengan alasan harus menyelesaikan tugas sekolah?”

Mark memberenggut, menahan malu yang menggebu. “Tugas sekolah hari itu memang sangat penting! Kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku!”

“Ya, tentu saja. Jika tugas itu tidak memiliki tenggat waktu 7 hari sebelum batas akhir pengumpulan, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti dirimu.” sergah Jeno skeptis.

“ _Aigoo_ ~ menggemaskan sekali Mark ini~”

Dengusan sebal, hanya untuk mendatangkan tawa dan godaan kembali menyerang. Yang tidak Mark sangka adalah bagaimana ia tidak merasa sepicis pun keberatan. Mark justru menyukai setiap detik yang berlalu selanjutnya.

* * *

“Ganti utang minuman karbonat kemarin dengan nomor ponselmu.”

Donghyuck benar-benar penuh teka-teki.

“Hah?”

Donghyuck menyodorkannya sepotong kertas kecil di tengah jam pelajaran matematika, mengganggu kegiatan berhitungnya yang tidak menyenangkan. Sebuah lenguhan panjang sempat mengisi ruang berpikir. Sudah puluhan kali Mark memutar formula yang sama, namun tak kunjung menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan. Salahkan wajah polos Donghycuk yang bersinar di bawah terik matahari, mengganggu konsentrasi.

“Kubilang,” ulang Donghyuck main-main, jenis intonasi yang tidak lagi terasa asing dalam setiap jengkal indranya. “bayar utang kemarin dengan nomor ponselmu.”

Mark tidak paham soal bagaimana Donghyuck memulai perbincangan aneh dengan begitu natural. Sempat membuatnya terkejut, namun mengalir dengan begitu mudahnya kemudian. “Kenapa?”

“Tidak tahu. Ingin saja.” sahut Donghyuck pelan seraya menarik juluran tangannya menjauh dari Mark. “Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan bisa mengobrol denganmu.”

“Untukmu? Mungkin. Untukku? Tidak.”

“Tahu dari mana? Mencobanya saja belum pernah.” tangkis Donghyuck, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian memainkan pena yang bersarang pada jemarinya, berusaha menggoda Mark yang sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan dari kalkulus. “Aku ini orang yang menyenangkan, kau tahu?”

“Tidak.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo bertaruh.” ujar pemuda usil itu. Mark membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah, namun segera dipotong oleh Donghyuck. “Ayo main suit.”

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, hari itu _lagi-lagi_ Donghyuck menjadikan Mark terpasung tanpa kata yang mampu terucap. “Kau pasti bercanda.”

“Kau bebas meminta apapun dariku jika kau menang. Namun sebaliknya, kau harus memberikanku nomor teleponmu jika aku yang menang.”

“Konyol sekali. Sangat kekanak-kanakan.”

“Jangan 'sok kolot. Umurmu masih 16 tahun, Mark. Secara saintifik, kau _masih_ anak-anak.” Donghyuck menyilangkan kedua lengannya tidak setuju. “Kalau begitu, begini saja. Lebih baik aku mengganggumu seharian atau suit denganku?”

Mendengarnya, Mark melotot sebal. Donghyuck hanya membalas tatapan dari Mark dengan senyuman lebar tanpa dosa, membuat Mark merutuk frustasi dengan segala kelakar pemuda ikal yang sulit untuk ditandas. Diganggu seharian penuh oleh Donghyuck bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja mendengar cerocosan Donghyuck menjengkelkan, ditambah lagi dengan segala keusilannya yang tidak terkira.

“Oke.” jawab Mark. “Jika aku menang, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku lagi. Setuju?”

Obsidian Donghycuk berkedip terang. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian, melipat sedikit lengan pakaiannya.“Pernah dengar istilah pria jantan akan selalu melepaskan batu saat suit?”

“Tidak. Memangnya kau pria jantan?”

Donghyuck melepaskan tawa meremehkan. “Tentu saja.”

Pelupuk mata Mark mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menggeleng tidak percaya karena Donghyuck melepaskan kertas.

* * *

**7.04 PM**   
**Lee Donghyuck**

Makgeolli, tebak siapa aku.

**10.13 PM**   
**Mark**

Enyahlah.

**10.14 PM**   
**Lee Donghyuck**

ノ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ

* * *

Sebuah tawaran untuk mengisi penampilan malam minggu selama 90 menit di sebuah kafe milik sahabat Doyoung. 

“Pantas saja Doyoung _hyung_ memberikan tawaran ini pada kita.” Jeno menggigit sepotong roti manis yang ia dapatkan dari kantin sekolah, menggerutu sebal. Jaemin sempat bertukar pandang dengan Jeno, berusaha bersimpati dengan sang sahabat. “Mereka 'tidak suka' penampilan akustik.”

“Aku suka penampilan akustik!” seru Donghyuck antusias, membuat Mark yang tengah sibuk menyelesaikan buku catatan tugasnya melirik separuh. “Klasik dan sederhana.”

Jaemin sempat terpingkal, tampak luar biasa terhibur dengan pemandangan dihadapannya: Donghyuck yang berseri, Jeno yang murung, dan Mark yang tengah tenggelam dalam tugas sekolahnya sendiri. “Aku juga suka penampilan akustik. Semua orang suka penampilan akustik, kecuali Jeno.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Donghyuck.

“Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja bukan prefrensi utamaku.” Jeno memainkan jemarinya asal. “Jika aku bisa menghindari akustik, maka hal itu akan aku lakukan.”

“Bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka dipanggil penikmat musik pasaran, dasar hipokrit.” Jaemin kemudian menjawil siku Jeno main-main. Melirik santai sembari memanggil nama Jeno dalam suara bayi yang dibuat-buat. Binar dalam _hazel_ gelapnya penuh canda, mengundang Donghyuck untuk ikut dalam kegiatan merundung Jeno.

“Mampus saja kalian berdua sana.” Jeno meludahkan umpatan dalam suara lirih, mungkin sudah pasrah dengan keadaan yang ada.

Sudah nyaris seminggu sejak Donghyuck bergabung dengan Tee-Shirts dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan tawaran untuk tampil di muka umum. Hal ini tentu saja sebuah kesempatan yang baik untuk mengenalkan Donghyuck ke mata publik. Di lain sisi, kafe tempat mereka tampil terbilang cukup besar dan viral di kalangan muda. Mampu membangun eksposur serta menarik banyak pendengar baru.

Setelah beberapa sesi pemutaran lagu dari Ben Howard dan John Mayer, ditambah dengan sesi pencarian video referensi aransemen musik akustik dari situs gratis, mereka berhasil menentukan lagu apa yang akan mereka bawakan. Proses tersebut berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari yang Mark perkirakan. Terima kasih kepada wawasan musik Jaemin yang terbilang luas, ditambah dengan ide-ide Donghyuck yang terbilang segar dan obyektif.

Jadwal kegiatan latihan mereka pun juga berhasil di susun pada hari yang sama. Mengingat penampilan tersebut berskala cukup besar, Jeno meminta perpanjangan waktu latihan hingga larut malam. Mark tidak mampu menyanggah banyak, mengingat gagasan Jeno memang tepat. Hanya saja, kini dirinya lah yang dilanda kebingungan: Mark tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya mampu meloloskan diri dari jerat omelan kedua orang tuanya untuk satu bulan kedepan.

Jika bukan karena Johnny yang selalu (entah bagaimana berhasil) membantu Mark lolos dari pengawasan kedua orang tuanya, Mark tidak akan pernah bisa berkontribusi dalam kegiatan Tee-Shirts. Biasanya, Mark akan baik-baik saja jika membandel dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Namun untuk kali ini, ia harus menyiapkan alibi yang jitu dan manjur untuk meloloskan dirinya sendiri.

“Sedang memikirkan apa?” tanya Donghyuck pada Mark yang kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah, mengarah ke gerbang utama. Jeno dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk pergi pulang bersama terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Mark dan Donghyuck yang terpaksa berjalan pulang bersama.

Mark mengernyitkan kening setelah terkisap begitu sebelah pipinya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya kaleng minuman yang datang entah dari mana. Pemuda ikal itu tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa, mengabaikan sorot menyelidik Mark terhadapnya dengan tangan menggenggam kaleng soda penuh kecurigaan. Maka Donghyuck hanya terkekeh. “Untukmu. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya kali ini.”

Mark menerimanya. Malu memang, namun rasa khawatir yang berkepanjangan membuatnya haus. Mark tidak lagi mampu menahan gerak lengannya yang menerima minuman kaleng tersebut. Lagipula, lisan Donghyuck terasa begitu tulus, menyiratkan kemurnian yang kentara di setiap kata yang baru saja terucap.

Donghyuck bukan lagi sosok yang asing, maka tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba sedikit lebih percaya padanya, bukan?

Suara _pssshh_ halus terdengar setelah Mark membuka tutup alumunium kaleng tersebut, meneguk minuman di dalamnya perlahan. “Soal jadwal latihan.” jawab Mark jujur.

Donghyuck mengerut. “Jadwal latihan?”

“Iya.” Mark berusaha menatap Donghyuck yang melompat-lompat kecil dalam setiap langkahnya, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya. “Aku tidak boleh pulang larut malam. Oleh karena itu, ada kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan mampu ikut berlatih dengan kalian.”

Mark merasa dirinya sudah terlalu sering membuat Johnny menanggung segala perbuatannya. Terutama pada fase dimana Mark sangat disibukkan dengan sesi rekaman. Hampir setiap malam, Johnny membukakan pintu rumah dengan tatap horor. Pada titik ini, nampaknya Johnny sudah cukup muak dan akan membenci Mark jika ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

“Sudah belasan tahun kau berpijak di bumi dan belum pernah sekalipun berusaha membangkang?”

“Pernah.” Mark menarik napasnya yang terasa tertahan, mengingat hari dimana dirinya seakan menyaksikan secara langsung sebuah pengadilan; dirinya lah yang diadili. “Percayalah jika aku bilang kau tidak mau mendengar ceritanya.”

“Sungguh? seburuk itu?”

“Mereka hanya membolehkanku pulang larut untuk urusan belajar. Di luar itu, tidak boleh.”

Mark tidak tahu apa, tetapi ada makna tidak terdefinisikan dalam raut wajah Donghyuck dan lekukan bibir penuh candanya. “Wah?”

Panas sempat menjalari wajah Mark, berdesir dalam dalam denyut nadinya, dasar perutnya serasa diaduk gulana dan ia terenyuh. Donghyuck tampak seperti kejanggalan dalam alam semesta ketika bertindak congkak—karena setiap jengkal eksistensinya menjeritkan validasi kentara. Mark tahu betul sang lawan bicara hanya sekadar berguyon, namun tetap saja. Sangat _dominan_.

Sempat merasa terintimidasi, Mark berakhir berusaha mengoreksi ucapannya. “B-bukan berarti aku menyukai ide itu sepenuhnya juga. Aku ingin sekali ikut berlatih, tetapi— _yeah_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar boleh pulang larut.”

Pelupuk mata Donghyuck mengerjap kembali sebelum mengangguk enteng. “Oh.”

“Iya, begitu.”

Donghyuck hanya tertawa menanggapinya. “Menggemaskan.” ujarnya. Menjadikan Mark sekali lagi menerka-nerka mengapa kepribadian Donghyuck seakan berasal dari galaksi nan jauh Andromeda.

“Kenapa kau terus menyebutku menggemaskan?” tanya Mark selagi mengetukkan ujung sepatunya kasar di atas aspal.

“Karena kau mirip kuda.”

Dan Mark sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi jawaban itu mampu keluar dari bibir Donghyuck dengan halusnya, meninggalkan ruang beku dalam langkah kaki keduanya. Mulut Mark menganga lebar. Setiap urat nadinya berjengit nyaring, meninggalkan suara alaram nyaring bergerung dalam kepalanya.

_Apa-apaan?_

“Hanya bercanda. Kau tidak mirip kuda. Lebih mirip burung camar.”

Dan ucapan itu juga tidak mampu menyingkirkan angan Mark soal betapa _absurd_ -nya nalar Donghyuck bekerja.

Donghyuck kemudian menjentikkan jemarinya penuh semangat, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Kau hanya boleh pulang malam untuk belajar, bukan? Bagaimana jika kita menggunakan alasan bahwa kita belajar bersama setiap hari sepulang sekolah.”

“Kita? Aku dan kau? Mark dan Donghyuck?”

“Iya.” Donghyuck mengangguk mantap.

“Tidak perlu, ya ampun.“ Mark menyergah segera. “Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melibatkan dirimu ke dalam masalahku. Lagipula, alasan itu terdengar terlalu murahan.”

Donghyuck sempat memberinya sebuah cengiran lebar sebelum kembali berucap. “Jika ditambah dengan aku mengantarmu pulang sampai rumah setiap malam bagaimana? Apa alasan itu masih terdengar murahan?”

Donghyuck pasti bergurau.

“Mengantarku pulang? Kau pikir aku bocah atau apa—“

“ _Kuantar_.” desis Donghyuck kemudian, meninggalkan Mark terbisu. “Dengar, mungkin alasanku akan terdengar sangat konyol, tetapi aku ingin penampilan perdana kita sukses besar. Jeno dan Jaemin adalah sepasang malaikat, terlalu polos dan baik hati. Melihat mereka kecewa bisa saja membuatku menangis. Kau tahu apa yang bisa membuang kekecewaan mereka? Tepat sekali, Tuan Jenius. Latihan dengan seluruh personel secara rutin.”

“Semua ini omong kosong. Jangan pernah membicarakan topik ini lagi di hadapanku.” lengos Mark dengan malas. “Terima kasih, Donghyuck. Tapi aku tidak perlu bantuanmu.”

“Jangan coba-coba kau menghindar karena menemukan ideku terdengar masuk akal, Mark.” Donghyuck menyergah cepat, meninggalkan Mark terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Donghyuck benar, Idenya bisa saja bekerja dengan baik. Kedua orang tua Mark akan percaya dengan segala alibi yang ia ajukan asalkan disertai oleh bukti yang kuat dan konkret. Ikut hadirnya Donghyuck di depan daun pintu rumahnya bisa saja menjadi sebuah pelarian yang cemerlang.

Tetapi tetap saja, pulang bersama dengan Donghyuck? Nyaris setiap hari?

“Kita tidak saling mengenal sedekat itu, Donghyuck. Tidak sampai di tingkat bahwa mengantarku pulang adalah sebuah hal yang normal.”

“Lee Donghyuck, 6 Juni, golongan darah AB, horoskopku Gemini omong-omong.” Donghyuck mengedikkan bahunya cuek. “Aku lebih suka digimon ketimbang pokemon dan aku benci sup rumput laut. Kekuranganku adalah terlalu banyak kelebihan. Kau mau tahu apa kelebihanku? Aku punya nomor ponsel si juara kelas, Lee Minhyung. Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kita lebih dekat?”

Mark benar-benar membenci soal bagaimana ide Donghyuck terdengar begitu rasional dalam benaknya. Dia benar-benar ingin menampilkan yang terbaik nantinya, tetapi dunia tidak memberikannya jawaban lain. Maka dengan separuh geram, Mark berusaha mengendurkan urat emosinya. “Hanya untuk sebulan?”

Senyum pada wajah Donghyuck terasa lembut; sepoi dari hembus angina di atas permadani langit yang berangsur lembayung ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Syahdunya keheningan yang tidak wajar, beserta setiap helai gelap Donghyuck yang ikal. Sebuah resonansi yang membekas dalam perut, menggelitik lucu.

“Hanya sebulan.”

Lee Donghyuck benar-benar bisa membuat Mark kehilangan akalnya.

* * *

Mark tak pernah menyangka semua ini berakhir menjadi rutinitas.

Keduanya akan saling bertukar pesan setidaknya satu kali dalam sehari, menyusun skenario pulang bersama yang berbeda setiap harinya. Terkadang keduanya akan bercakap lebih ketika Mark memiliki jadwal waktu senggang. Tidak hanya membahas soal tugas sekolah ataupun berdiskusi untuk kepentingan _band,_ acap kali Donghyuck menghubungi Mark untuk meminta bantuan ketika mengisi kuisioner TTS dari koran harian.

Perdebatan Mark dan Donghyuck perlahan ikut bertransformasi menjadi perbincangan tolol, kosong, dan tidak berarti. Walau demikian, Mark menikmati setiap detik yang bergulir diantaranya. Donghyuck adalah seorang komedian yang fenomenal. Selalu mampu membuat Mark tertawa entah bagaimana. Donghyuck begitu lihai mencerna dan mengolah setiap skenario sederhana dalam kesehariannya, hanya untuk kembali diceritakan dalam balut guyon yang segar.

Donghyuck juga mulai menyapa Mark di sekolah, baik ketika keduanya berpapasan di lorong ataupun di kelas. Mark biasanya akan datang jauh lebih awal, menemukan Donghyuck tiba di kursinya tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Donghyuck akan menyerukan namanya dari daun pintu, membuat Mark terpaksa membalasnya dengan ocehan cerewet. Dilanjutkan dengan Donghyuck yang menepuk bahunya sebanyak 3 kali dengan kepala pena, menandakan dirinya akan jatuh terlelap.

Fakta baru lainnya adalah bagaimana kini Donghyuck lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jeno dan Jaemin di waktu istirahat. Meninggalkan kerumunan anggota organisasi sekolah yang biasanya disambangi setiap dirinya memiliki kesempatan. Sembari menyedot minuman manis dari mesin otomatis, Sesekali Donghyuck akan bercerita soal kesehariannya, sesekali juga berbagi pandangan soal direksi musik yang harus mereka produksi bersama kedepannya.

Sepulang sekolah, keempatnya akan kembali berjumpa di ruang musik. Dengan wacana awal berlatih, biasanya akan berakhir menjadi sesi diskusi di atas topik irelevan. Tidak lupa sesekali bersampir ke rumah Jeno, terkadang menciptakan melodi, bermain, dan juga belajar bersama (atas paksaan Mark). Dilanjutkan dengan acara memasak makan malam dan kunjungan singkat ke toserba 24 jam untuk membeli makanan ringan.

Kemudian hari Mark akan diakhiri dengan Donghyuck yang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Sejauh ini, skenario mereka telah berjalan dengan sangat baik. Belum ada kecurigaan yang jelas dari kedua orang tua Mark, dan hal itu mampu membuat Mark bernapas lega.

Bunda akan selalu menyambut di depan pintu ketika Mark pulang terlambat, tidak lupa menyapa Donghyuck dengan ramah dan memberinya sedikit buah tangan (ya, keduanya saling berkenalan dan juga bertukar nomor ponsel). Ketika Mark menoleh ke belakang, tepat sebelum dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, Donghyuck akan melambaikan tangannya rendah. Memanggilnya bodoh sebelum berlalu pergi dalam senyum congkak.

Berawal dari berjalan untuk seminggu, kemudian berlanjut pada minggu-minggu selanjutnya. Presensi kehadiran Donghyuck mengakar semakin jauh di dalam kehidupan Mark. Bagai sebuah bibit unggul, terus tumbuh dengan kuat.

Sangat lucu soal bagaimana Mark berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan setidaknya sedikit vibrasi eksistensial Donghyuck yang begitu kentara. Begitu cepat namun tidak dirasa janggal. Selain kehadiran Donghyuck yang membawa begitu banyak cahaya, hal-hal di sekitar Mark perlahan mulai berubah.

“Kau menjadi sangat sering berbicara di kelas, Minhyung. Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini.” tukas Renjun pada suatu siang usai keduanya menyapa kala berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Meninggalkan Mark tersenyum seorang diri.

“Panggil saja aku Mark.” balasnya separuh berbisik, mengundang sebuah tepukan bersahabat di bahu dari Renjun.

Mark kini mampu berbangga hati. Kini ia telah mengenal seluruh nama dan wajah siswa di kelasnya dengan sedikit bantuan Donghyuck. Bukan hanya itu, kini Mark pun ikut dekat dengan Renjun. Tidak jarang Renjun ikut berkoalisi dengannya dalam ajang pertempuran melawan Donghyuck, membuat Mark kini nyaman untuk berinteraksi dengan pria mungil yang dikenal sangar.

Di sisi lain, kini Mark kerap menangkap Johnny yang diam-diam memutar matanya malas setiap kali ia menemukan Mark bersama gawainya. Pasti adiknya sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Donghyuck.

“ _Look, I totally get that you’re whipped, kid._ ” ujar Johnny menggodanya satu hari, meninggalkan Mark menendang paksa sang kakak untuk pergi dari kamarnya di tengah malam.

Ada juga perubahan aneh yang ia rasakan setiap kali Donghyuck membagi senyumnya untuk Mark. Terutama pada hari ini, hari dimana Tee-Shirts akhirnya mampu tampil bersama dengan Donghyuck untuk pertama kalinya.

Mark bersumpah ketika reflek _idiot-_ nya mengeranyam panik lantas menegang ketika menemukan Donghyuck. Pemuda ikal itu tengah duduk termangu seorang diri di salah satu kursi stasiun bis.

“Wah? Mark Lee Terlambat? Apa sebentar lagi dunia akan berakhir?”

Donghyuck tampak Luar biasa. Sebuah _topper_ satin tua, dipadu dengan sebuah kaus gelap yang melapisi tubuh. _Ripped dark jeans_ melilit kaki panjangnya, dikombinasikan dengan sepatu Nike Air andalan. Perpaduan _streetwear_ yang begitu kasual dan sederhana, namun mampu menarik setiap mata yang memandang.

“Aku tidak terlambat.” ucap Mark berusaha menghindar, bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang terpacu kala Donghyuck justru membalasnya dengan senyuman. Meraih jemarinya halus, lalu menggandengnya.

Satu lagi: Donghyuck sangat suka menyentuhnya. Kapan pun dan dimana pun, seakan keduanya sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Mark masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Donghyuck yang satu itu. Tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

“Bawaanmu banyak sekali, mau aku bantu?” Mark mampu merasakan kedua obdisidan lembut Donghyuck yang menganalisa seluruh barang bawaan yang memenuhi jemarinya. Sebuah tas gitar yang disampirkan pada pundak dan sebuah tas tenteng kecil di tangan kanannya. Donghyuck menyempatkan dirinya untuk sedikit mengintip isi tas kecil tersebut, hanya untuk melenguh sebal. “ _Ew_ , untuk apa kau membawa buku pelajaran?”

“Minggu depan kita ada ujian kimia.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku perlu belajar.”

Donghyuck memilih untuk tidak meneruskan perdebatan, menghela napas keras selagi meraih tas tenteng dari jemari Mark. “Terserah.”

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kafe yang dimaksud dengan menaiki sebuah bis. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, tidak banyak saling bertukar kata. Mungkin Donghyuck merasa gugup—atau mungkin saja Mark yang terlalu gugup. Anehnya, Mark menemukan perjalanan singkat yang diisi sunyi cukup menenangkan.

Ketika kedua kaki mereka berpijak turun dari bis umum, Jeno dan Jaemin tampak sudah berdiri menunggu bersama dengan sesosok pemuda lainnya yang bertubuh jangkung. Pemuda asing itu tampak elegan; sebuah kemeja kantoran dan celana bahan gelap tampak cocok dengan posturnya yang ideal.

“Kim Jungwoo.” ucap pemuda asing itu ramah memperkenalkan diri, bergantian menjabat kedua tangan Mark dan Donghyuck, memberi sambutan selamat datang. “Teman Doyoung sekaligus pemilik kafe. Salam kenal dan selamat datang!”

“Aku Donghyuck,” Donghyuck menerima jabatan tangan, mengedikkan kepalanya ringan ke arah Mark yang berusaha tersenyum. “Dia Mark. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima kami sebagai penampil malam ini.”

Jungwoo yang tampak tenang justru terkekeh lembut, menampakkan senyumannya yang lebar. “Jangan merendah seperti itu. Justru seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang repot-repot menerima tawaran ini.” Jungwoo kemudian menggiring keempatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kafe yang cukup senggang.

Ruangan kafe dipenuhi berbagai pernik autentik dalam tema minimalis. Beberapa pot tanaman hias mengisi pojok ruangan dan menggantung dari langit-langit. Dapat Mark rasakan dengan jelas suasana kafe yang hangat nan sendu; entah dari penerangan yang sengaja ditata redup atau aroma kuat vanila yang menelisik jalur diafragmanya.

“Kalian akan tampil di sana.” Jungwoo menunjuk ke arah timur. Sebuah panggung yang manis, bersebelahan dengan beberapa meja pengunjung. Ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk menampung mereka. Di atasnya, tersedia sebuah _keyboard_ dan cajon kayu. “Panggil aku jika kalian butuh sesuatu. _Good luck_!” lanjut Jungwoo ramah, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Jeno dan Jaemin lekas bergerak beriringan, bergerak menyiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk penampilan. Sementara Mark segera membuka tas gitar yang tengah ditentengnya, mengeluarkan kesayangannya yang masih tampak cantik.

“Astro?” Donghyuck bertanya, mungkin obsidiannya tidak sengaja menangkap ukiran kecil yang tertera pada bagian tubuh gitar.

“Nama gitarku.”

“Kau menamai gitarmu?” tanya Donghyuck. “Menggemaskan.”

_Fuck._

Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Mark tahu kalimat itu bukan sebuah pujian. Mark mengenali betul nada usil yang bersemayam dalam setiap karsa Donghyuck, namun Mark tidak mampu menahan perasaan aneh yang semakin bergejolak di dalam dada. Meledak-ledak liar, begitu agung dan membuncah. Membuat kedua pipinya bersemu tebal seketika.

_Gawat._

“J-jangan ganggu aku, Donghyuck. Selesaikan saja urusanmu sendiri.”

Sebuah kebohongan yang terucap, hanya karena Mark seorang pengecut yang tidak mampu menatap Donghyuck yang pasti kini tersenyum licik.

“Oke~” jawab Donghyuck bermain-main, lantas menghampiri Jaemin yang sibuk memasang banyak kabel.

Mark pasti sudah gila.

* * *

Penampilan dimulai tepat pada pukul 8 malam. Keempatnya saling berbagi ruang di atas panggung, mengedarkan pandangan masing-masing, menerka keadaan sekitar. Kafe mulai dipadati oleh pengunjung sejak 20 menit yang lalu, penuh dengan suara bisik dan tawa yang sesekali membahana. Bukan suasana yang ramah mengingat minimnya antusias.

Berpijak pada padanan papan di bawahnya, Mark menelan ludah bulat. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya penampilan mereka hari ini. Akankah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Apa semua latihan mereka sejauh ini sia-sia? Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?

Namun Donghyuck justru membalikkan tubuhnya. Memberinya tatapan dalam. Memaksa Mark untuk percaya.

_Lihat aku_ , kilat dalam obsidiannya bersurat. Menangkap segala perhatian Mark.

Donghyuck meraih mikrofon di hadapannya. Menarik napas dalam, menghanyutkan dirinya dalam suasana kafe yang menenangkan, kemudian mulai melepaskan bait pertama lagu dengan kuat.

_Gravity is working against me,_

Tanpa sedikit pun aba-aba ataupun salam pembuka. Mengabaikan segala formalitas dalam rangkai penampilan yang telah dibahas tempo hari. Dengan sengaja Ikut meninggalkan Jeno dan Jaemin terkejut dibuatnya, Mark hanya mampu tersenyum kecut karena ini bukan lagu pertama yang harusnya mereka tampilkan.

Keramaian kafe pun secara langsung juga ikut terpusat pada suara Donghyuck. Puluhan pasang mata menujam pada satu sosok yang sama, terpatri dan dibuat tenggelam dalam pesona. Entah datang dari mana nyali yang tiba-tiba saja membludak, Jemari Mark justru bergerak untuk mengiringi suara lembut Donghyuck.

Sempat bertukar pandang dengan Jeno dan Jaemin yang kebingungan, Mark memberikan anggukan afirmatif kepada keduanya untuk mengikuti direksi Donghyuck. Sebuah senyuman paham dari Jaemin dan kerlingan mata penuh rutukan dari Jeno. Tidak ada kuasa yang mampu menghentikan Donghyuck dan Mark tidak sepenuhnya membenci hal itu.

_And gravity wants to bring me down._

Detik selanjutnya, Mark merasa seakan dirinya harus bertempur dengan tameng pendirian dalam sanubarinya sendiri demi menggunakan sisa kewarasan yang tersisa untuk memetik senar gitar. Panik. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika Donghyuck menyisakan sedikit ruang dalam pandangnya untuk bersitatap dengan Mark.

_It’s wanting more, That’s gonna send me to my knees_

Mark bersumpah Donghyuck tersenyum padanya—separuh berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya tidak jatuh hati.

* * *

Penampilan mereka terasa bagaikan sebuah perjalanan yang menegangkan bagi Mark. Berkali-kali dirinya berusaha mencubit kesadaran, memaksa seluruh fokus dalam tubuhnya untuk bekerja. Si bangsat Donghyuck—untuk apa ia tersenyum padanya barusan?

Usai menyanyikan 3 buah lagu tanpa jeda, akhirnya Donghyuck mengambil waktunya untuk beristirahat. Jeno sempat melampiaskan kemarahannya melalui sebuah tamparan ringan di atas paha, hanya untuk dibalas kembali dengan tawa renyah. Di sela waktu jeda, Donghyuck mulai berinteraksi dengan para pengunjung. Memberikan sambutan pembuka yang belum sempat tersampaikan, mengenalkan seluruh member Tee Shirts, sekaligus menyelingi dialog interaktif ramah nan jenaka.

Di luar jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang, Mark merasa puas memandang _feedback_ yang mereka peroleh. Para pengunjung tampak ramah dan antusias, sesekali ikut menyaut ramai ketika Donghyuck mengajukan pertanyaan ringan. Baru kali ini Mark mampu berinteraksi dengan para penonton dalam suasana yang santai dan menyenangkan.

Penampilan mereka terus berlanjut hingga pukul 10 malam. Tidak ada lagi kejutan aneh yang Donghyuck selipkan. Usai keempatnya membungkuk ramah, memberikan salam perpisahan, Mark mampu mendengar sorak sorai ramah dari penunjung yang hadir.

“Lihat aku.” bisik Donghycuk kembali selagi membungkuk, membuat Mark menolah cepat. “Jika kau ragu, lihat saja aku. Jangan takut.”

Dan Mark mulai yakin apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa.

* * *

“Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kita untuk berpisah.” Jeno menunjuk sebuah jalan kecil yang merupakan pintu masuk alternatif ke area perumahan keduanya. Membuat Mark dan Donghycuk yang tengah bergurau sesaat membeku. “Aku dan Jaemin akan berjalan ke arah sana. Kalian bagaimana?”

Donghyuck sempat membuat suara senandung yang ceria sebelum dengan mudahnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mark. “Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan si _brengsek_ ini.”

“Hei!”

“Apa?! Kenapa marah?!”

Jeno dan jaemin hanya menggeleng pelan, beralih untuk berjalan menjauh. “Sampai jumpa, _lovebirds_!” teriak Jaemin, bermaksud menggoda Mark yang sudah merah padam. Di sisi lain, Donghyuck justru memeluk erat sebelah lengan Mark dengan agresif, mengundang teriakan penuh despirasi dari Mark.

“Lepaskan, Donghyuck!”

“Tidak mau!” Donghyuck menggeleng cepat, masih dengan wajah yang benar-benar ampuh membuat Mark merasa dongkol

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Mark sempat mencuri lirik dengan Donghyuck, yang nampaknya, terlalu batu untuk dirajuk. Mungkin karena afeksi konkret yang jarang sekali Mark rasakan, instingnya bergerak gesit dan mendorong Mark untuk berbicara sebelum sempat berpikir.

“Jika kau lepaskan tanganmu sekarang, aku akan membelikanmu es krim.”

Donghyuck sempat terdiam untuk sementara, bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Melepaskan pelukannya dengan sebuah cengiran—nampak keluar dari karakternya.

“Kau mau menyuapku dengan makanan? Boleh juga.” ucapnya kemudian begitu berlawanan, nyaris lembut.

Kelemahan Lee Donghyuck: Makanan.

Maka kini keduanya berdiri berdampingan di hadapan sebuah _freezer_ toserba 24 jam. Donghyuck menarik keluar sebuah es krim dengan harga yang paling mahal tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu. Mengabaikan Mark yang berdecih sebal selagi menarik sebatang es buah. Setelah Mark membayar di kaunter kasir, lantas keduanya meninggalkan toseba sembari bercakap.

Harus Mark akui bahwa Donghycuk bukanlah sosok yang terlalu buruk untuk diajak berbincang. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu menghibur, ditambah lagi dengan gerak tubuhnya yang terkadang konyol. Tidak pernah gagal mengundang Mark untuk terkikik geli.

“Apa kau benar-benar menemukkan semua hal yang aku lakukan itu lucu?” Donghyuck menggigit bagian pinggir es krimnya yang mulai meleleh. Mark menganggap tindakan itu sebagai sebuah langkah yang gagah berani (karena giginya sangat sensitif terhadap suhu dingin).

“Sedikit.” aku Mark malu-malu.

“Selama ini aku berpikir kau mentertawakan candaankku agar tampak ramah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat: selera humormu payah banget. Semua hal kecil yang aku lakukan bisa membuatmu tertawa.”

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya!”

“Jadi satu-satunya hal yang kau anggap serius dalam hidupmu adalah semua gurauanku yang jenius, bermusik, dan—“ Donghyuck sempat mencuri sebelah lengan Mark yang masih memikul tas berisi buku. “belajar kapan pun dan dimana pun?”

Mark, merasakan dirinya seakan menghadapi interogasi mengenai segala prinsip dan pendiriannya, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilantarkan. Menyumpal paksa mulutnya dengan es krim untuk menyelamatkan diri. Merasa jengkel, Donghycuk memutuskan untuk menarik lengan Mark, tidak berhenti menganalisa setiap buku yang bersemayam di dalam tas.

“Kau benar-benar menganggap serius soal peringkat satu, ya?” ujar Donghyuck, obsidiannya bergerak untuk bertemu dengan kepunyaan Mark. Udara musim dingin seakan kalah dengan segala keseriusan yang tersimpan dalam tatap Donghyuck

“Apa hal itu salah? Mark membalas ragu.

“Tentang apa?”

“Belajar.” Mark melepas paksan genggaman erat Donghyuck, belum cukup untuk memukul mundur yang berkulit langsat. “Apa aku salah untuk selalu belajar? Berusaha untuk mengalahkanmu?”

“Tidak salah, hanya saja _kau_ —kau tampak seperti seseorang yang keranjingan, Belajar seperti sebuah jadwal tetap dalam kehidupanmu. Seperti hukuman. Sebuah keharusan yang tidak boleh sekali pun ditinggal, sampai-sampai jika terlewat, mampu membuatmu panik setengah mati.”

Mark mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kegiatan belajarnya tidak pernah menggagu siapapun di sekitarnya, lalu mengapa Donghyuck menemukan hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang sangat menjengkelkan?

“Lalu apa masalahmu dengan kegiatan belajarku?”

“Sebentar, biarkan aku mengulangnya dengan kata-kata yang lain.” Donghyuck menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, membiarkan jeda mengisi rasa tidak nyaman diantara keduanya. “Kau belajar untuk apa? Karena mencintai ilmu? Menambah wawasan? Agar dipandang? Untuk Bersenang-senang? Meraih Pengalaman? Penghargaan? Atau kepastian?”

 _Oh._ Mark pernah mendengar pertanyaan ini sebelumnya—sebuah ide yang pernah terlintas dalam benak Johnny yang kemudian ditulisnya untuk sebuah artikel di koran pagi beberapa tahun silam. Sebuah pertanyaan yang meninggalkan sebuah Mark kebingungan seorang diri untuk beberapa minggu. Bukan karena jawabannya yang rumit, namun karena sudah memiliki sebuah jawaban yang jelas. Lalu mengapa msih ada banyak orang yang mempertanyakannya?

Dan hingga hari ini, Mark masih menganggap bahwa jawabannya masih belum berubah.

“Sebuah kunci kehidupan.” balasnya, sebuah kalimat yang terasa begitu tebal di mulutnya. Mark tidak paham soal bagaimana dirinya mampu merasa begitu yakin untuk menjawab demikian. “Aku harus melakukannya karena belajar adalah sebuah keharusan.”

“Bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu bahwa kunci kehidupan tidak hanya memiliki satu wujud? Apa kau akan berubah? Lagipula, memangnya kau merasa bahagia belajar seperti _ini_?”

“Kenapa belajar harus didasarkan dengan sebuah perasaan?” tanya Mark kebingungan, mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa heran. Donghycuk tampak begitu frustasi dan Mark tidak mengerti ucap mana yang mampu membuat seorang Donghyuck menggusak kasar setiap helai rambutnya.

“Bukan, kau tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaanku. Kau tidak mungkin mampu bertahan melakukan sesuatu untuk jangka waktu yang lama jika kau tidak menyukainya. Jadi selama ini kau belajar untuk apa?”

Mark hanya separuh sadar soal provokasi yang disulut dalam setiap kata yang baru saja pemuda langsat itu ucapkan. Donghyuck tengah berusaha mempertanyakan pendirian Mark sejauh ini—soal belajar dan nilai. Karena apa? Dia iri? Atau karena hal lainnya? Apa ia mulai merasa tersaingi?

Tiba-tiba saja Donghycuk memutuskan untuk melompat mundur, menenangkan diri dengan cara mengusap kasar wajahnya. “Awalnya aku berpikir soal _mindset_ mu yang tidak sehat—soal belajar. Tapi apalah urusanku soal pendirianmu. Lupakan saja. Aku tidak peduli.”

“Oh.”

Bagai sebuah mantra, Donghycuk mencontek taktik Mark sebelumnya, melahap es krim untuk membungkam mulutnya sebelum mengundang pembicaraan yang tidak diinginkan. Mark mengerjap dalam, merasa bingung dan tidak mampu menahan perasaan seakan dirinya baru saja ditinggalkan tenggelam di dalam laut. Ia tidak paham soal bagaimana _mindset_ nya selama ini tidak sehat; soal bagaimana cara belajarnya yang tidak sehat.

“Jadi, _uhh_ , bagaimana rasa es krimmu?” ucap Mark terpaksa, berusaha menyelamatkan kecanggungan yang ada sekaligus menjauhkan diri dari topik pembicaraan yang dirasa berbahaya.

“Enak—maksudku, tentu saja enak. Ini es krim termahal di toserba.” Donghyuck tergelak. “Aku akui keberanianmu untuk menyelamatkan situasi yang tegang. Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, topik perbincangan pilihanmu sangat payah.”

“Hei, setidaknya aku mencoba!”

“Mencoba? Maksudmu mencoba membuat dirimu terlihat jauh lebih konyol dari sebelumnya? Tentu saja, Makgeolli. ”

Mark sangat ingin marah. Soal bagaimana dengan anggunnya Donghyuck memainkan setiap kata yang terucap, terus menarik topik yang mampu mendorong segala instingnya keluar dan bernalar. Menguji segala kesabarannya hingga garis akhir. Namun Mark tidak pernah memiliki hal tersebut di dalam dirinya, keberanian untuk murka di hadapan Donghyuck. Marah ketika Donghyuck tampak luar biasa indah.

Sepasang obsidian yang berkelip teduh. Lesung pipi samarnya yang tampak ketika tersenyum. Surai gelapnya yang senada dengan langit malam. Langkah kakinya yang lembut. Setiap kedipan matanya yang anggun. Bekas luka yang menghiasi pelipis serta bintik wajahnya yang sederhana. Begitu sempurna.

Lagi-lagi Mark hanya mampu menunduk. Menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya ketika Donghyuck mulai kembali tertawa. Mengolok ringan kembali aksi kecil Mark, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di hari ini.

Semburat ungu menghiasi gelapnya langit malam. Sesekali cahaya yang berpendar dari mobil-mobil yang lalu lintas menyentuh punggung keduanya, menjadikan bayangan mereka yang tengah berjalan bergerak lucu. Sementara gemerlap neon pertokoan yang mulai berkemas memantulkan sedikit cahaya pada pengelihatannya yang buram, Mark hanya mampu memusatkan segala atensinya pada satu hal.

Donghyuck menarik seluruh kasihnya bagai pusat semesta. Begitu bebas dan nyaman, namun di sisi lain, begitu mengikat. Cukup lucu mengingat bagaimana keduanya berawal dari rasa benci. Kini keduanya justru menghabiskan malam bersama dengan 2 bungkus es krim.

_Apa ini yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta Pertama? Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak dengan seseorang seperti Donghyuck._

Tidak pernah sedikitpun Mark benar-benar berpikir bahwa tertarik dengan Donghycuk adalah sebuah opsi dalam nalarnya. _Oke_ —mungin sesekali, ketika dirinya ingin menghindari segala problema ego dan gengsi (juga ketika Donghyuck hanya berdiam diri dan menjadi _luar biasa_ indah). Mark selalu berpikir bahwa semua yang ia rasakan hanya sekadar imaji, tanpa adanya perasaan rumit yang menyertainya.

Namun Mark sendiri dibuat terkejut oleh suara dalam hatinya—ia tidak ingin menyerah untuk Donghyuck. Ia tidak ingin menyerah untuk tahu, apakah benar getaran kecil yang terus mengganggunya sebulan terakhir benar sebuah perasaan yang benar ada.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

Mark tidak yakin apa momen seperti ini mungkin untuk kembali terjadi. Jauh berbeda. Hanya mereka berdua, berbincang bagai kawan lama. Tidak memikul sedikit pun beban

Di luar fakta keduanya baru saja dekat. Untuk sekali saja, melupakan fakta dimana keduanya adalah rival sejati dalam akademik, rekan gulat untuk satu sama lain, sekaligus tumpuan satu sama lain ketika tampil bersama Tee-Shirts. Keduanya bisa saling bertukar lelucon saintifik, membiarkan tawa mengudara di tengah musim semi.

Maka bahkan setelah es krim mereka tidak lagi bersisa, ketika Donghyuck telah membuang kemasan pembungkusnya di kantung jaket Mark (dengan sengaja), mereka terus berjalan jauh. Mengandai entah ke mana. Hanya menikmati waktu berdua.

“Hei,” Mark bertanya kemudian, ketika pemandangan yang dilihat keduanya telah beralih dari pusat keramaian, melainkan ke area pinggrian taman kota yang terbilang sepi. “jam berapa sekarang?”

Mark bisa saja mencari tahunya seorang diri, namun mengingat kondisi gawainya yang mulai sarat tenaga, ia menolak segala inisiatif yang sempat melompat keluar. Donghyuck melipat lengan jaketnya, menatap jam tangan gelap yang selalu ia kenakan pada lengan bagian kanan.

“Nyaris tengah malam. Kenapa?”

Mark menghentikan langkahnya dalam keringat dingin. “ _Oh shit_. Aku belum pernah pulang selarut ini.”

“Dan apa? Kau belum izin?” Donghyuck mengambil beberpa langkah ringan dan berbalik badan agar dirinya mampu berdiri di depan tubuh Mark, menatap langsung wajahnya yang memucat panik.

“Belum.” sedikit tertahan ketika dirinya mulai bersuara. “Ini gawat—“

“Kau benar-benar kelihatan kacau, Mark.” Donghyuck menyadari lawan bicaranya yang mulai bergerak tidak tenang. “Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?”

“ _Uhh_ … tidak?”

Gawainya berdering ramai pada detik yang sama. Sebuah telefon masuk dari Johnny.

Oh.

Kalau boleh jujur, Mark jauh lebih curiga soal bagaimana Johnny baru meneleponnya sekarang. Mengingat kelakar sang kakak yang cukup tegas soal waktu pulang ke rumah, Mark justru menemukan hal ini cukup menakjubkan.

Dengan kernyitan ragu pada Dahi, Mark mengangkat telefon dalam was-was. “H-halo?”

“Sudah puas membuat jantung kecilku yang lemah lembut kewalahan, jagoan kecil?” sarkasme melompat keluar, diikuti tawa di akhir ucapannya yang dirasa pedas. Mark tidak pernah menyukainya, soal bagaimana Johnny dengan sengaja membuatnya merasa bersalah. “Kemana saja dirimu, Mark? Doyoung bilang Jeno sudah pulang sejak tadi.”

“A-aku dan Donghyuck berjalan-jalan sedikit.”

Terdengar suara helaan napas nyaring dari ujung sambungan, “Apa? Kau bilang sedikit? Sekarang sudah nyaris tengah malam! Bokong kecilmu sangat beruntung karena Ayah dan Bunda sudah tertidur sejak tadi, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot menenangkan keduanya dengan cara membopongmu pulang.”

“ _Oh my god, I’m really sorry_ , _bro_ , _okay_? Aku hanya sedikit terlalu terbawa suasana sampai lupa waktu.”

“Tentu saja. Setidaknya tolong kabari aku soal keberadaanmu lain kali, ya?” suara Johnny terdengar begitu merana, nyaris memohon. Sudah lebih dari 16 tahun hidup bersama, Mark sudah hapal betul soal makna di balik nada suara sang kakak. Johnny sedang banyak urusan dan tidak ingin diganggu. Namun sekali lagi, seperti biasanya, Mark datang membawa masalah.

“Maaf, _hyung_.” cicit Mark lemah sementara kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Sekali lagi, Mark mampu mendengar helaan napas dari sang lawan bicara, namun kini terdengar begitu pasrah. “Di mana dirimu sekarang?”

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha menerka lokasi dirinya kini berpijak. “Di dekat taman kota. Bersama Donghyuck.”

“Kau bisa pulang sendiri?”

“B-bisa.”

“Bagus. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot keluar rumah.” suara Johnny terdengar semakin kecil. “ _Grab your ass back home. Now_.”

Dan hubungan panggilan pun terputus, mengundang Mark tercengir seorang diri.

“Kakakmu?” tanya Donghyuck, irisnya sesaat meredup, namun kembali memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang mampu membuat Mark tertawa geli.

“Iya.”

“Biar aku tebak. Pasti dia sosok yang menyenangkan.”

Mark mengedikkan bahunya. “Kurang lebih. Setidaknya, jauh lebih menyenangkan dariku.”

“Tentu saja. Predikat manusia paling membosankan itu hanya milikmu seorang, Mark.”

Sekali lagi, sepasang bola mata yang berputar. Dibalas dengan suara tawa jahil yang menggelegar. Mengisi malam yang terus bergulir.

“Sepertinya kau harus mulai berlari pulang ke rumahmu sekarang. Seperti— _sekarang_. Detik ini juga. Sebelum jam terakhir bis publik berjalan jauh.”

“ _Yeah_ , kau benar. Terima kasih, Donghyuck.” Mark membalas dalam napas yang tercekat. Melewati tubuh Donghyuck dengan cepat, berjalan ke arah halte bus yang mulai sepi. Waktu perjalanan pulang dari pusat kota tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama. Genap 25 menit jika Mark berlari dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa.

“Terima kasih untuk apa?” Donghyuck kembali memanggilnya sebelum Mark melangkah semakin jauh.

Mark memutar punggungnya. “Untuk malam ini. Performa yang luar biasa, mengobrol bersama, dan menemaniku berjalan-jalan. Untuk waktu yang menyenangkan.”

Di detik selanjutnya barulah Mark sadar soal ucapannya barusan yang terdengar begitu menggelikan. Anehnya, ia tidak menerima cercaan ataupun hinaan untuk segala ucapnya yang konyol. Mark menemukan Donghyuck terperanjat kaget, sempat terdiam untuk sesaat—hanya untuk tersipu kemudian. “Itu—itu bukan apa-apa.” balasnya.

Mark berani bersumpah bahwa ia kembali merasakan getar aneh yang menjalar liar di perutnya. Menyalak liar; membuatnya tidak kuasa menahan geridik bulu kuduk yang menyerang. Donghyuck tampak begitu sempurna—entah sudah berapa kali ia mengulang mantra tersebut di benaknya.

_Mungkin ini memang cinta pertama._ Holy shit _._

“Tunggu apa lagi?” Donghyuck berseru keras, meneriakinya. “Ayo cepat lari sebelum dirimu ketinggalan bis!”

Mark hanya mampu mengangguk kecill, merasa tidak yakin apa dirinya sudah boleh bebas berlari untuk sekarang. “Jadi, _uhh_ , dadah?”

“Iya. Dadah.”

“Begitu saja?”

Donghyuck menggeram sebal. “Memangnya kau mau aku membalas ucapanmu itu dengan apa?”

“Buat aku terkejut.”

Mark tidak mampu menahan gelak tawa yang tercetak jelas pada wajahnya ketika Donghyuck memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan dramatis disertai goyangan pinggul dari kejauhan.

_Astaga—_

Tepat sebelum Mark lepas landas, barulah terlintas ide soal bagaimana ia meninggalkan Donghycuk berjalan pulang seorang diri ditengah gelapnya malam. Ketika rasa khawatir mulai menguap, Sekali lagi, Mark membalikan tubuhnya untuk menemukan Donghyuck masih melambai untuknya. “Kau tidak pulang?”

Sebuah senyuman kecut, ada sedikit kilat kebencian nan sepi dari bola matanya yang gelap.

“Aku ingin pulang,” bisik Donghyuck lirih, “tapi belum boleh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanya ingin mengabarkan, rating akan mulai naik dari chapter selanjutnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sejauh ini!!! Tolong bantu beri aku gamparan semangat biar gak mager nulis huhuhuhuhu :(
> 
> Stay safe!!!
> 
> tw: [redwavyorca](https://twitter.com/redwavyorca?s=09%20target=)


End file.
